


｢啊，我並沒有太在意。 我本來就打算這麼做的｣

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [2]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 22602735 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: Uk PU的祈禱注意書寫不完的各種各樣的東西堵塞著如果Caa右全oke【對色情有強的耐性的方向】｢被Caa侵襲的「真探」，被性經驗豐富的Caa玩弄後形勢逆轉，逆襲的故事｣Caa裡有很多serfer，和那個serfere玩的很辛苦，在「真探」面前和mobu互相纏繞，真的是什麼都沒有的方向





	｢啊，我並沒有太在意。 我本來就打算這麼做的｣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [｢ああ、私は別に気にしていないから。元よりそのつもりだったしネ｣](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507577) by 22602735. 

> 9961002  
R18, MobuTea  
2018年8月7日20:13

總覺得，腿有點燙。 由於這種不協調感，福爾摩斯略微睜開了眼睛。 在朦朧的視線中隱約可見被橙色燈光照射的天花板，又不關燈就睡著了。 於是，為了確認不協調感的真實身份，福爾摩斯把睡眼朝著自己的下半身跳了起來。 不，我準備跳起來。

「哎呀，你醒了吧。 夏洛克」

「...... 你到底在幹什麼？ 」

胯下蹲著一個男人。 閃閃發光的男人的瞳孔與福爾摩斯的瞳孔相稱。 知道福爾摩斯醒了的話那個男人，moriatty從叼的東西放開口，起來身體的話微微浮起了惡毒的笑容。

「看不懂啊。 還是名偵探先生這樣的行為是第一次嗎？ 要是那樣的話，對不起」

毫不認為不好，倒不如說包含了嘲笑的那句話在福爾摩斯的眉間皺起皺紋。

「不，我知道。 但是你竟然公開說討厭而毫不忌憚的舔著我的男性器皿，我完全沒有想到，所以很吃驚。 看來你沒有自尊心」

「哼，不要流利地說話啊，夏洛克。 但是把陰莖全部露出來，再以這樣勃起的姿態來說也只是愚蠢而已」

這句話同時在包裹著福爾摩斯陰莖的莫里亞蒂的右手上用力，就這樣緩慢地上下移動。 福爾摩斯頓時奔跑的快感從喉嚨裡發出呻吟聲。 象責備一樣地注視眼前的男人,不過，對方只是加深笑容完全沒有還意。 莫利亞蒂的眼睛裡滲透著挑釁的色彩。 看到在自己手中給予的快感讓身體顫抖的福爾摩斯非常可笑。

如果是這樣的話，雖然有點粗暴，但只能用力量壓抑。 福爾摩斯這樣想著，想取下睡覺時可能戴著莫里亞蒂的手腕上的金屬制拘束具。 領地的技能掌握著，即使是金屬制如果持有從者力量破壞的事可能。 福爾摩斯確信這一點，但無論怎麼移動，即使用力也只是手腕受傷而已，那個拘束具一個都沒有裂縫。 看著在床單上掙扎著藻類的宿敵的身影，莫利亞蒂從心底愉快地扭曲著嘴角。

「啊哈哈！ 那是我為你特別定制的特訂品！ 你看，很高興吧？ 覺得光榮就好」

「小提琴！ 你這個混蛋！ 」

福爾摩斯露出牙齒，嘴裡發出骯髒的怒吼。 冷靜紳士的態度不破壞的男人對自己扔掉那個露出敵意。 這種優越感在莫利亞蒂的下腹部聚集了令人毛骨悚然的甜蜜熱量。 為了掩飾這種熱量，莫利亞蒂深深地吐了一口氣，將食指放在福爾摩斯高高的鼻尖上，張開了嘴。

「Bad boy.不行啊，使用這種詞彙是」

福爾摩斯的表情變得更加嚴厲。 哼，像小瞧了一樣莫利亞蒂用鼻子笑了。

「那麼，繼續吧。 心也差不多想要再被玩弄了吧？ 啊，真可憐。 從如此尖端灑下護膚液......」

再一次把身體疊起來貼近了福爾摩斯的陰莖的moriatty簡直象弄小孩子一樣地tsun和食指敲那個尖端。 那個衝擊又從前面的孔puku透明的水滴滲出，沿著竿沾濕了握住那個的moriatty的手。

「目的就是魔力」

福爾摩斯一邊凝視著摩利亞蒂搖曳的旋渦，一邊用手掌將不斷溢出的牛仔液塗滿整個竿子，一邊說道。 為了不讓聲音滲透從下半身像電一樣快速傳遞的快感，福爾摩斯能一下子全身心投入力量。

「嗯。 總是給予我魔力的孩子們，很遺憾，今晚，別空著手啊。 但是我現在就想要魔力」

「呵呵，是因為找不到安慰我的巡邏，只好依賴我了嗎？ 」

「這樣啊。 ——啊，不用說也可以。 我對和你做愛沒有抵觸。 事到如今，無論你怎麼看我都無所謂。 嘛，如果把它當作臉部好的魔力坦克來想的話，那就是‘啊’」

對魔力坦克這樣的表現福爾摩斯看起來厭惡地皺起了臉。 然後啊啊啊，像理解了一樣深深的呼吸。

「你根本就掌握了我的肉墊叫法」

對那個言詞moriatty停止pitari玩弄陰莖的手。 然後抬起頭，把厭惡感完全暴露出來的視線投向福爾摩斯。

「當然了。 ...... 但是也得到了老闆的充分安慰！ 」

老闆果然很溫柔。 剛才那冰冷的眼睛立刻消失在裡面，用像跳舞一樣的聲音莫利亞蒂說。

「...... A woman's mind and winter wind changeoften.討厭情緒不穩定的人」

「我是阿拉菲夫的紳士。 」

莫利亞蒂再次向他投去尖銳的視線，仿佛深惡痛絕的歎息混雜著福爾摩斯的話。

「嗯。 從你的樣子來看就是女演員吧？ 總之是被吐槽的人。 錯了嗎？

目光銳利，福爾摩斯淡淡地放言著。 在幾分鐘的問答中，福爾摩斯似乎完全恢復了往常的節奏。 那個情況一下子moriatty的藍色的眼睛被細化。 他抬起身體，探尋最佳左邊的口袋，取出了玻璃制的小瓶。 裡面是象表示那個效果一樣的粉紅色的液體。

「相當悠閒啊。 特別送這個吧。 啊啊，和平時你常用的藥物不同，沒有依賴性，放心吧」

「...... 是啊，拒絕的事情是？

「很遺憾」

沒說完莫里亞蒂爬上鬧騰的福爾摩斯肚子，壓住他，用左手撬開他的小嘴。 福爾摩斯為了抵抗立牙齒被皮革的手套包著成為象抵抗一樣的抵抗。 強行將粉紅色液體注入了張開的嘴裡，莫利亞蒂用雙手將福爾摩斯的鼻子和嘴捂得嚴嚴實實的。

「你看，喝吧，夏洛克」

把嘴湊到激烈地動臉，打算從手逃跑的福爾摩斯的耳邊，moriatty甜地低聲私語。 終於忍受不了呼吸困難的福爾摩斯的喉嚨咕嚕咕嚕地大幅度上下起了。

「...... 呵呵！ 嘿嘿，可惡，媚藥什麼的」

「是有效的。 很快就會見效的」

手離開的同時一口氣進入肺的空氣一邊嗆著，福爾摩斯用滲出眼淚的眼睛嚴厲地注視著莫利亞蒂。 咽下媚藥的喉壁像發熱一樣地熱地疼。 也就是說有那麼強力的效果。 正如莫里亞蒂所說的那樣，福爾摩斯身體的核心開始慢慢的散發著強烈的熱量。 福爾摩斯鬧騰的每次被連接了的拘留用具與嘩啦嘩啦發出討厭的聲音。

「那麼...... 繼續吧。 嗯，是啊。 我還忘了還有一件禮物」

這次到底是怎麼回事？ 福爾摩斯被湧出的性欲所焚燒殆盡，絕望了。 從看起來快樂的那個聲音最壞的展開以外不能預料。

最終莫里亞蒂從右邊的口袋裡拿出來的卻是銀色的廚師。 看著它在燈光下閃閃發光，沙沙地從福爾摩斯的頭頂開始失去血氣。

「那是...... 呀，住手！ 」

和預想一樣，不，最糟糕的莫過於預想的「禮物」，福爾摩斯的話語中充滿了動搖。 以那個反應心底不得了的，moriatty慢慢地接近了站起來的年輕的陰莖。

「難得來一次，一定要好好享受...... 嗯，和想像的一樣非常適合你。 夏洛克」

被嚴厲地勸告性器根源的感覺。 這下福爾摩斯被禁止射精。 幾分鐘後，不，幾小時後才能做那個。 一切取決於眼前微笑的老紳士的心情。 在現實中，福爾摩斯使全身鬆弛。

「那麼，開始吧。 」

於是，福爾摩斯的長夜拉開了帷幕。

昏暗的房間裡迴響著兩股粗暴的氣息。 一個是強行壓死的東西。 還有一點就是演技的味道會激發對方的性興奮。

「哈，感覺它一直舔到什麼時候。 」

「呼呼呼呼呼？ 」

「不要邊叼邊說話...... 啊！ 」

福爾摩斯的背部有一種強烈的快感，他的背部略微偏離了弓形，苦悶不已。 想抑制上氣和無論如何也漏掉的喘息聲，雙手腕由於頭上被勸告不能。 福爾摩斯剩下的方法是咬緊嘴唇，還是哈哈地像狗一樣持續吐出短暫的呼吸來掩飾快感？

「不，你的東西超出了我的想像。 不知不覺就變得想要疼愛了」

雖然很遺憾地宣告著「還得再堅硬一點才行啊」的莫利亞蒂，從心底感到憤怒，但向他表明這一點，是現在的福爾摩斯做不到的。

「還有時間呢。 再稍微......」

莫利亞蒂這樣說著，再次把嘴唇湊到了陰莖上。 福爾摩斯的陰莖被銀的駕駛員勸告根源，已經快要撕裂了。 雖然粗細比平均的粗細稍微胖一點，但總之很長。 從下到上，在竿裡(上)使之爬舌頭的moriatty那樣評價了眼前的陰莖。

「嗯，呼。 ...... 呵呵，忍耐汁真黏糊」

被禁止射精，取而代之的是流著羊毛液的宿敵——陰莖，在莫利亞蒂的眼睛裡顯得很可憐，又顯得很可愛。 想用舌頭更多地嘲弄。 將貼在喉嚨裡的鉀勒緊，含在嘴裡顫抖的兩個睾丸在舌頭上滾動，然後再一次把龜頭吞下去用尖銳的舌尖摳出流淚的前端的孔——。 每當想到這些，莫利亞蒂的下腹就怦然心動地疼了起來。

「哼，我明明沒有子宮。 但是好像就在那裡一樣疼」

「啊...... 哈哈」

「不用用那麼貪婪的眼神看也沒關係，福爾摩斯。 現在就疼你」

用右手的大拇指輕輕地擦著背脊，趴在舌頭凹陷了的地方，責備立。 把嘴裡積滿的唾液伸出舌頭緩緩地塗開。 然後把長長的陰莖深入喉嚨深處，用舌頭攪拌羊毛液和自己的唾液一樣地愛撫竿。 莫利亞蒂每次改變愛撫的方法，長時間的口交中知道了福爾摩斯最強地得到性感的要點，不懷好意地粘粘地舔的時候，福爾摩斯的腰和大腿都撲哧撲哧地上下起了。

「ちゅむ、あは、心情舒暢的夏洛克...... 我的口交評價很好。 對於沒有經驗、不對、不多的你來說，可能刺激太強了」

「啊，啊，啊！ 」

莎莉莎莉和莫利亞蒂的整齊的口鬍子和善地玩弄陰莖。 對只是那個也長時間寄存，被安上了強有力的媚藥的福爾摩斯來說成為了過強的快感。 就像壞掉了，只能發出聲音的玩具一樣，目不轉睛地看著只發出母音的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂像切換空氣一樣啪地拍著手。

「那麼，這邊也差不多......。 呵呵，放你這出色的陰莖，仔細解答吧」

氣喘吁吁地貼上一張臉頰，莫利亞蒂便會喚起蜷縮的身體。 被巧妙的口淫玩弄的福爾摩斯無力地躺在床上，只能用空虛的眼睛追趕莫利亞蒂的動作。

莫利亞提用身上的魔力編織的衣服變成蝴蝶的身姿使之霧散，在福爾摩斯裡(上)曝曬了那個白的裸體。 橙色的床邊燈光使他的妖豔更加突出。

「モリ、アティ......」

「這麼著急的夏洛克。 我也需要準備哦。 你在乖乖地等我嗎？ 」

親吻福爾摩斯鼻尖時，莫利亞蒂從紙袋中取出了瓶裝化妝水。 打開減去一半內容的蓋子，手裡拿著粘糊糊的液體。

手中泡起透明的粘液的mority突然停止了那個動作，以想到了什麼有趣的事，這樣的表情nitari和福爾摩斯轉向笑容。 莫里亞蒂的有趣的事情就是讓人討厭。 福爾摩斯強迫身體，到底會遭遇怎樣的災難。

「夏洛克，快看」

這麼說來，莫里亞蒂躺在福爾摩斯的肚子上，正好坐在肋下，大大地張開腳。 對那個行動，推測好的福爾摩斯好象馬上注意到了登上了上面的男人打算做什麼。 雖然想馬上說出抗議的話，但因為被肺壓迫，只能發出沙啞的聲音。

「啊，惡趣味！ 最差勁！ 你的頭怎麼了！？ 」

「哼。 無所謂啦」

打開了的腳的中心，站起來與torotoro灑蜜的陰莖下。 稍微紅腫的肛門從福爾摩斯變得完全能看見。 在視野開闊的淫猥景象中，福爾摩斯情不自禁地咽了口水。

「如果不仔細解開這裡的話......。 雖然好像說過很多次，但是你的陰莖真的很棒。 為了盡情品嘗，相應的準備也是必要的」

用化妝水和裸露發光的莫利亞蒂右手的食指被添加到堵住紅色的孔裡。 用指腹像伸展的皺紋一樣地擦了穴的周圍，肛門象等待插入一樣地拉了。

「等一下，莫里亞蒂」

「呼...... 嗯」

無視福爾摩斯制止的聲音，莫里亞蒂的食指終於被吸入了肛門。 在淺的地方象畫圓一樣地移動插入了的手指的話，在上面顫動的陰莖與pikku高興。 莫利亞蒂左手拿著化妝水瓶，從陰莖上把它掛上，根據重量和莫利亞蒂自身的運動，它們向下垂著。 將溫暖的粘液纏繞在手指上，莫里亞蒂將中指、無名指放入肛門。

「好舒服......！ 但是，還有更多......」

「哈、哈、哈」

咯吱咯吱的令人討厭的水聲。 與紅肉厚的肛門形成鮮明對比的莫里亞蒂白手指。 然後是掠過鼻尖的獨特雄性的氣味。 近距離的福爾摩斯之頭已經快要爆胎了。 與自己的意思相反，自然地呼吸急促起來。 冷靜下來，叫喊思考工作的理性被遠方追趕，像被燒一樣的性欲在腦內迴響著。 根據藥物被強化了的性欲根據被顯出的淫猥極限沒有的男人的身姿更加激烈，現在馬上推倒眼前的男人那個熟了的肛門扭進直立了的陰莖開始振動腰得到快感。

「莫里亞蒂！ 你沒有抵抗嗎！？ 我和、除了我以外的男人是這樣的──」

福爾摩斯竭盡全力地呼喊著，仿佛要拋開這種思考一般。 於是莫里亞蒂的動作就完全停止了。

「別讓我說了好幾遍。 沒有抵抗。 你也好，卡地亞的職員們也罷」

「到底什麼時候開始那樣......」

福爾摩斯的提問，莫里亞蒂故意地大聲歎了一口氣。

「真是的。 推理吧，名偵探。 嘛，那個媚藥被盛了之後能做出正經的推理更可怕。 第一次使用那個的時候，好幾次都吹潮了，哎呀，很辛苦......。 你好像對藥物很有耐性」

如此常用的話是理所當然的，一邊笑一邊被嘲笑，福爾摩斯的眉間皺起了皺紋。 莫利亞蒂在福爾摩斯開口之前，繼續著他的話。

「嗯...... 開始是什麼時候呢？ ...... 總之，有一天，我注意到一位卡爾迪亞男性職員投來性視線」

「別胡鬧了！ 如果是你的頭腦應該清楚的記得正確的日期和時間！ 什麼時候，什麼時候開始把身體交給男人們呢——呼！

被飄逸的moriatty的態度發火的福爾摩斯雖然是被拘束的痛苦的姿勢但是也挺出身體那樣叫了,不過，突然很強地被壓住口。 被硬的彈簧緊緊地壓住臉和頭，福爾摩斯的臉浮現了苦悶的表情。

「...... 稍微沉默一下吧。 我討厭不安靜地聽話的學生」

那樣說的moriatty的聲音象冰一樣地冷。 剛才還那樣滲透著情欲的眼睛，也同樣尖銳而冰冷。 雖然說了討厭，但是從莫利亞蒂那裡完全感覺不到感情。 表情也在一瞬間悄悄地脫落。

在妓女般淫亂的姿態轉瞬之間變成了冷靜而透徹的統治者的模樣的莫利亞蒂，從福爾摩斯的喉嚨裡發出了微微抽筋般的聲音。 從俯視自己的男人被發出，精神受到沉重的壓迫感。 福爾摩斯腦海裡閃爍著他在瀑布上的身影。

「如果那麼想知道的話，就告訴你吧。 我第一次和他們建立肉體關係是在我被召喚到這裡之後」

被床壓住身體，福爾摩斯聽著沒有起伏的淡泊的莫里亞蒂的聲音。 莫利亞蒂至今連一個表情都沒有改變。 壓住宿敵的手的力量也不鬆懈，象胡桃夾子人偶一樣地只動著嘴。

「就像剛才說的那樣，最初他是一個將情欲投向我的男人。 在與他夜深人靜的肉體關係中，我的對手增加了一個人、兩個人」

莫利亞蒂在那兒一旦說出口，就會沉默片刻，再次開口。

「是不是討厭性行為？ 是啊，倒不如說方便。 我先告訴他們如果有想要的遊戲，請不要客氣。 他們按照那句話向我徵求了各種各樣的東西。 ——話說回來，性癖這種東西是不想被人知道的」

「...... 呵呵，原來如此。 你的目標是那個嗎？ 」

福爾摩斯從莫利亞蒂的手中脫離，沒有錯過稍許鬆懈的瞬間。 然後像匆忙地卷起喘息的樣子。

「這樣啊。 他們不能跟任何人講我的關係。 因為如果說自己的脾氣說不定被第三者知道了。 他們能充分發泄在日常繁忙的工作中產生的欲望。 然後我能得到各種各樣的情報，並且能得到魔力。 ...... 這是很好的交易，你不這麼認為嗎？ 」

於是莫利亞蒂終於崩潰了鐵一般的表情。 嘴角上揚，微微露出牙齒，但眼睛卻完全沒有笑。 那是充滿惡意的反派角色。

福爾摩斯愣然想，這個男人為了自己的目的什麼都能做。 為了達到目的，可以毫不在乎地墮落，甚至可以輕易地將自己的身體伸出。 想到這些的時候，福爾摩斯中湧現出強烈的黑色感情漩渦。

「那麼，愉快的聊天時間結束了，夏洛克。 從這裡開始已經是大人的時間了」

莫利亞蒂將雙膝貼在床單上，跨過福爾摩斯膝蓋處於跪立狀態時，輕輕地摘下了左手的皮手套。 然後就那樣用手按著福爾摩斯睡衣的按鈕。

「話雖如此，真的，真的是很能忍受啊。 把那藥全部吃光然後接受我的口交，再長時間被禁止射精，還可看到那瞳孔深處強烈的意志。 一般來說即使是從者也會壞掉的。 ...... 果然藥做多了」

不好啊，那是愚弄人的頭啊。 莫利亞蒂這樣發牢騷。 那個樣子簡直就像是注意品行惡劣的學生的老師。 福爾摩斯以仿佛一步一步登上通往處刑台的樓梯一樣的心情看著被緊緊地解開按鈕的樣子。

「對了。 我告訴你到現在為止他們拜託玩的許多遊戲。 雖然很在意我和他們的關係」

推倒身體使之與福爾摩斯貼緊皮膚的話莫利亞在福爾摩斯的耳邊低聲私語。

「哈哈，對那種東西感興趣——」

確實，我想知道莫利亞蒂和男人有肉體關係，但實際上她在做什麼，連小指尖那樣的興趣都沒有。 福爾摩斯轉過臉來直言不諱地說了這句話，在說完之前立刻停了下來。

「嗯？ 怎麼了？ 嗯？ 」

「你是男人......」

福爾摩斯對調皮地嘻嘻地笑的男人皺起了臉。 福爾摩斯白色的脖子，正好在頸動脈處被莫利亞蒂的指甲紮了起來。 察覺到福爾摩斯不想說討厭的話，便若無其事地回答道，福爾摩斯像是放棄了似的。

「好孩子夏洛克！ 」

莫利亞蒂很高興地拍手，希望得到的回答。 然後想了一會兒後，首先，開口說道。

「你看，我的乳頭埋著嗎？ 」

「啊，啊......」

莫利亞蒂用雙手將略微載有脂肪的胸部向上舉起。 從一開始就注意到這件事，故意裝作沒有注意到，不，裝作沒有考慮的福爾摩斯用稍微滲透了動搖的聲音回答了話。 胸的中心一點點附有了的moriatty的乳頭與通常不同，填埋著。 另外，周圍的乳輪紅腫起來，經由男人們玩弄，已經開發完畢。

「一個人的這個像極限的乳頭戀物癖，我也很喜歡我的這個陷落乳頭...... 給我吸下，夏洛克」

「什麼！？ 」

瞧，福爾摩斯把胸口伸到嘴邊，看著他驚慌失措。 抽嗎？ 男人的胸膛？ 像吃奶的孩子一樣？ 福爾摩斯的腦海中浮現著許多問答標誌，然後消失。 與目光彷徨的福爾摩斯形成對比的是，莫利亞蒂一直等待著福爾摩斯不偏離視線，將福爾摩斯吸入自己的胸膛。

「不管怎樣，咬也行。 那邊也是，很舒服很喜歡」

突然感覺乳頭接觸了嘴唇，福爾摩斯無意識地緊緊的嘴角。 但是被「要麼吸要麼咀嚼要麼動不動」這樣的氛圍所壓抑，提心吊膽地張開小嘴。 然後嘴裡含著紅色的乳輪，溫柔地吸了進去。

「恩！ 心情舒暢...... 但是更加堅強」

「那，即使你這麼說也是！ 我也有自尊心......」

福爾摩斯一吸，莫里亞蒂就彎腰，感受到了微弱的快感。 福爾摩斯放開嘴，激烈地搖頭表示拒絕的意思。 就這樣下去的話，作為紳士，不，作為人失去不可失去的東西。 但是莫利亞蒂絲毫沒有憐憫的感情，絕不會退縮。

「我的乳頭還沒出來」

福爾摩斯以挑釁般的口吻強烈地吸附在了左側露出的乳頭。 只稍微動一下眼睛，往旁邊一看，看見了摩利亞蒂在揉空右乳頭的手指。

「呼...... 嗚、哈」

福爾摩斯用舌頭細心地舔了由於很強地吸上來的事出來了的kori的乳頭。 福爾摩斯只是為了取悅莫里亞蒂，而不是報復。 但他為了消除自己醒來後積攢下來的郁憤，在夢中把它吸了進去。

呼吸變得難受的那樣很強地吸提高了之後在充分地放了唾液的舌頭上舔乳頭的頭，剛想那樣用尖的狗牙柔軟地咬那個。 沿著乳輪轉動舌頭，然後再吸。

「啊！ 好！ 小矮子真舒服！ 」

莫利亞蒂用充滿歡樂的聲音叫喊。 福爾摩斯舔的反對陷落的那個根據莫利亞蒂的手指露出臉，tsun紅地尖。 莫利亞蒂用手指取下腹部垂下的化妝水，用手指的腹部扭轉右邊的尖。 用兩個手指激烈地擦，疼地抱住，用指尖咯吱咯吱地掛上，與福爾摩斯給予的刺激相結合，moriatty的腰嘎吱嘎吱地搖晃了。

「嗯...... 算了，夏洛克......。 做得很好」

「ど、ド變態...... 啊」

把福爾摩斯的暴言當作莫利亞蒂的吹拂。 福爾摩斯心裡一邊踩著地板鞋一邊這樣想。 雖然知識是那麼的豐富，但性經驗卻很少，而且被束縛得手足無措。 那樣的宿敵的身姿moriatty從心底有趣。 高興地說跟職員們的經驗也是因為反撫福爾摩斯的神經。

福爾摩斯意識到自己對詹姆斯・莫利亞蒂這個男人有一種獨佔欲。 正確地說是勉強承認了周圍的評價，這是正確的。 每次看到莫利亞蒂和其他從者談話很起勁的時候，每次看到他和主人藤丸關係很和睦，福爾摩斯就一直把頭伸進那個圈子裡。

「...... 福爾摩斯啊，總覺得像是在面對男朋友的人」

反復著這樣的事情，終於被一臉驚訝的藤丸指出時，福爾摩斯露出了從心底不可能有的表情。 我跟那個男朋友一樣嗎？ 和。 無論如何都無法理解，藤丸用平時的長篇大論和囉嗦的表現追問藤丸，藤丸舉起雙手擺出投降的姿勢，提心吊膽地回答。 總覺得莫利亞蒂是自己的東西，被他取的事非常不滿從旁邊能看見，和。

從旁人看來，莫利亞蒂也是如此。 如果是個笨蛋的男人，也許不會注意到，但他具有遠超常人的聰明。 應該沒有注意到。 福爾摩斯一邊從下邊凝視著騎在自己腹上的男人的臉，一邊思考著。 莫利亞蒂注意到福爾摩斯的獨佔欲，為了煽動這個特意赤裸裸地說與其他的男人的情事。 我知道那樣做福爾摩斯嫉妒受傷。

「...... 剛才也說了，讓我再說一遍。 你真是個惡趣味。 ——但是，從某種意義上來說也覺得很可愛」

「什麼？ 」

莫利亞蒂驚訝于出乎預料的福爾摩斯反應。 明明是赤裸著獨佔欲，看著眼睛不高興就踩著走的，可男子那張非常整齊的臉上卻滲出了大量的汗水，完全看不出負面情緒。

「簡直就是想引起我的注意。 故意讓其他人的影子閃閃發光」

「...... 福爾摩斯真是自我意識過剩啊。 我覺得你已經十分關注我了」

「是嗎？ 」

「啊，原來如此。 ...... 但是，和他們的談話還沒有結束。 還有兩個，不，第三話結束的時候，你的那張漂亮的臉應該被黑色的感情扭曲了」

那是來自莫里亞蒂的挑戰書。 福爾摩斯只是用視線傳達那個意思。 兩人的視線中火花四濺。

「說了什麼？ ...... 原來如此，我的陷落乳頭是最喜歡的。 嗯，托您的福我的胸部已經完全被開發了...... 不僅僅是手指，還使用擠奶器精心培育」

一邊拆開福爾摩斯的睡衣，一邊細心地說了一句話。 然後從腹部上方下來一次，就會把福爾摩斯下半身穿著的衣服全部取掉。

「哈哈，小甲魚」

「...... 啊啊，關於你胸口的性感帶，請讓我認真地觀察」

這樣的話我就固執了。 福爾摩斯身體的芯被藥一邊烤，取了平素的沉著的態度。 那個可以說是驚人的精神力。 就像莫利亞提說的那樣，如果被灌入藥物，射精也不能進入的話，即使是從者也被灌輸精神變得可笑。 但是福爾摩斯在極限的冷靜地方不崩潰。 即使額頭上冒著令人討厭的汗珠像瀑布一樣流出來，身體的神經即使從指尖等尖端變得支離破碎，臉上還是一副若無其事的樣子。 在那裡可以窺見絕對不會輸給莫里亞蒂的強烈自尊心。

「被塗上癢藥，再在上面貼上創可貼，在這樣的狀態下度過一天......。 總之，我的胸部只是稍微擦了一下就會有強烈的快感。 然後看著我長大的乳頭，他們又向我索取了這個乳頭」

莫里亞蒂的左手在床單上爬行，抓住滾動的化妝水瓶。 一邊仔細觀察那個情況一邊預測對方的下面的行動的福爾摩斯，作為轉了化妝水的瓶子的moriatty。

「其實是沐浴露，用這個代替吧。 把這個從我的胸到腹，然後連陰莖都全部裹住──」

剩下一半的化妝水，moriati全部向自己的身體傾倒了。 對過分粗暴的行動福爾摩斯這個床變得不能使用，與現實逃避。 莫利亞蒂的行動是那麼的離奇。 從莫里亞蒂的陰莖尖垂下的化妝水隨著重力掉到福爾摩斯的胸上，然後沿著鎖骨上傳到床單裡。

「然後把身體貼緊洗乾淨。 嗯...... 果然真的是變態啊...... 哼！ 這樣啊！ 身體...... 互相摩擦......！ 」

從兩人接觸的肌膚之間發出咕嘟咕嘟的淫猥的水聲。 福爾摩斯聽到了含著顏色，從鼻子穿透般的莫利亞蒂的聲音，臉頰更加紅潤。 莫利亞蒂將手臂轉動到宿敵的脖子上，慢慢地滑動身體，上下移動。

「像用乳房打泡一樣地擦，小公雞們也一起......！ 啊，敏感開發完的乳頭，和夏洛克未開發的乳頭擦傷了！ 」

「嗚嗚！ 哈、哈、哈」

福爾摩斯因奔跑于陰莖上的直接強烈快感而彎腰苦悶。 對終於被給予的陰莖的刺激。 被人的皮膚的溫度溫熱充分的化妝水包進去陰莖全體，與moriatty的東西摩擦產生強的快樂。

然後低下視線進入眼睛，纏繞在自己慎重的乳頭上的moriatty的腫了的那個。 硬地持(有)了芯的那個運動的每次一邊改變角度一邊在福爾摩斯的胸上面滾動一樣地滑。

「老公很辣吧？ 呼...... 我會給你擺弄很多的！ 」

「住手，太激烈了......！ 已經是極限了！ 」

兩腳張開，馬里亞蒂彎下腰，激烈地摩擦著福爾摩斯的陰莖。 從彼此的口中流出唾液，歡喜的叫聲。

「啊，這裡也和我一樣...... 我幫你開發吧？ 用藥溶化了的現在說不定很噁心...... ♡」

「啊，別抽了。 」

福爾摩斯被深深地吸了一口氣，嚇了一跳。 男人的胸口即使被吸了也應該什麼都沒有在疼痛中一點點快感混雜。 福爾摩斯扭動身體從莫利亞蒂的口中逃走了，說不要多管閒事。

「然後呢，聽說了夏洛克......。 那些人啊，你覺得給我穿什麼了？ ...... 是泳裝喔？ 學校・ず・ぎ♡」

「哈，哈？ 」

福爾摩斯不由得用耳邊被灌輸了的言詞翻過來了的聲音反問。 學校泳衣和學生穿的藏青色。 當然不是男性用的東西吧。

「好色啊。 嗯，嗯，嗯，身體的線條被強調了...... 聽說你喜歡...... ♡因為很整潔，所以勃起的大叔的形狀也會暴露哦♡」

福爾摩斯驚訝地說道，知道了這個荒唐的世界的一部分。 那樣的知識，對今後的推理有用的時候來嗎？ 不，不來。 只有那個絕對不存在。 莫利亞蒂連舔自己的左耳的事情都記不住。 並且慢慢地從腹中湧出憤怒。 福爾摩斯輸給了挑戰。

「愚蠢地讓你做那麼庸俗的事......！ 你、你是──！

福爾摩斯使整齊的臉因憎恨而扭曲。 美麗之人的狂怒表情有著常人所沒有的壓迫感，可怕。 但是莫利亞蒂一點都沒有萎縮。 相反，臉上浮現出得勝自豪的清爽笑容，親吻福爾摩斯的額頭。

「我贏的夏洛克...... 啊，長得真漂亮。 讓我再看看」

「誰啊，誰是你！ 」絕對要找到──」

「──高興就好的夏洛克。 讓我"做下流的事"裡面的一個人聯繫"

微弱的電子聲音讓福爾摩斯的怒吼聲停止了。 音源來自莫里亞蒂的終端。 看到液晶上顯示的符號，莫里亞蒂笑眯眯的。

「...... 替代」

福爾摩斯用極低的聲音壓抑著黏糊糊的感情，逼近莫里亞蒂。 現在馬上讓他說話。 拉出去，裁決你。

「這可不行...... 啊，喂。 呵呵，今天不是不能見面嗎？ 」

莫利亞蒂輕視了福爾摩斯的請求和否威脅，接到了電話。 然後用融化了蜂蜜般的甜美聲音開始對話。 被那個情況更加神經被逆撫摩福爾摩斯很大地咂了舌頭。

「...... 嗯？ 對，現在是偵探。 啊...... 對了，現在就到這裡來。 嗯，別忘了。 還有新的化妝水嗎？ 嗯，我等著！ 」

「...... 是？ 」

來這個房間。 只是把現在憎惡轉向的物件輕易地叫到房間裡。 福爾摩斯無法理解眼前男人行動的真意，而動搖了。 但是莫利亞蒂看起來很開心地笑著。

「不用想得太複雜了。 ...... 雖然只是短暫的一段時間，但是三人一起享受吧♡」

對吧？ 福爾摩斯呆然地凝視了靠近臉笑的moriatty的一點也不笑的藍色的眼睛。

「又被說三道四，只會讓人覺得掃興，就讓我加上這個吧。 」

這樣說著拿出來的是皮革質地的口枷。 福爾摩斯想抗議說這不是開玩笑，但一想到這件事就閉上了嘴。 對相當順從的宿敵的態度mority心情看起來好地加深了笑容。

福爾摩斯的小嘴咬著黑棒。 那個被皮帶牢牢地固定在後腦勺。

「很適合夏洛克。 還有就是我用的，實際上是間接接吻♡」

嘿！ 就算是故意用手捂著臉紅著臉看，歲數相仿的男性也絲毫看不出可愛。 對潮濕沉重的福爾摩斯的視線莫里亞蒂抱怨說自己不舒服。

「哦，讓您久等了......」

「恩，已經晚了！ 我明明身體很疼！ 」

「咦？ 那個...... 跟他還差得遠嗎？ 」

「有一點錢。 因為難得所以想好好享受一下？ 」

來訪的男子呆呆地望著屋子裡。 那是那樣吧。 因為如果在世界最有名的偵探面前露面，說不定自己的真面目會被看穿。

福爾摩斯斜視著來訪者的身影，認為這是高度的魔術。 從觸摸聲音和頭髮、擺弄襯衫袖子的動作中可以推理出他是個憂慮症、膽小鬼的男人。 但是福爾摩斯懷疑，他的容貌完全被魔術防禦而看不見，這樣的話聲音和動作都是魔術帶來的幻覺。

並且能理解莫利亞蒂簡單地到這裡叫了男人。 如果是萬全的狀態的話，也許連這個魔術都能打破，查明對方的真面目，但是對於現在的福爾摩斯來說是不可能的。 雜念──性欲使頭腦只工作在平時的一半以下。 莫里亞蒂預料到這個對自己拿了藥。 福爾摩斯是這樣猜測的。

「是，這樣啊。 啊，這個」

「謝謝！ 剛才都吐出來了。 ...... 當然準備好了喲？ 所以...... 可以吧？

「哈哈！ 」

男人把裝有新品化妝水的塑膠袋遞給moriaty。 這個地方的主導權完全是莫里亞蒂掌握的。 那個樣子簡直就像是讓家臣跪下的君主一樣。

「...... 呵呵，你果然很胖啊」

那個君主被家臣的陰莖隱藏了的孔蹂躪。 男士褲子下降的同時，莫利亞蒂蹲在地板上，把臉湊到褲子上，親了一下。 然後把嘴張得大大的。

「啊...... ちゅ、ん、ん......」

男人咬緊牙關，忍受著巧妙的口淫。 搖搖晃晃地迷惑了的男人的右手抓住莫利亞蒂的圓的頭的話緊緊地注入力量。 於是被那個力量推動，男人的陰莖深處進入了莫里亞蒂的喉嚨。

「請客！ 啊！ 嗯嗯！ 」

雖然莫利亞蒂目睹了呼吸困難，但並不抵抗。 就這樣，在喉嚨深處擰緊陰莖讓男人高興。 男子搖了兩三下腰，把陰莖尖擦到莫里亞蒂的喉嚨上，放開了手。 莫利亞蒂也再用力吸一次陰莖之後脫口而出。

「鞭子，...... 真讓人討厭的話就說出來吧」

「對，對不起。 不知不覺心情舒暢......」

莫利亞蒂一邊擦拭因唾液等變得越粘的嘴角，一邊抗議。 福爾摩斯從床上凝視著那個情況。

「那是教授。 教授的雞巴，滴著非常的醬汁喲。 地板不是濕透的嗎？ 」

蹲開腳的中心，從站起來的陰莖上滴落著透明的液體。 視線向下確認了那個的moriatty稍微使之紅潮，象害羞一樣地說。

「...... 呵呵。 伊拉瑪，心情真好♡」

一點兒也沒想過那種事。 福爾摩斯無事地看穿了莫利亞蒂的真心。 莫利亞蒂說謊是因為我知道如果說心情舒暢對方會很興奮。 在地板上垂下的不是護膚液，而是剛才塗在身體上的化妝水。 但是男人對莫利亞蒂的演技絲毫沒有注意到。 是嗎，他高興地笑著說。

「想變得更舒服...... 所以來吧♡」

回到床上的莫利亞蒂兩膝併攏，上半身向床單上拋出的姿勢向男子強求。 抓住屁股豐滿地被喉嚨濡濕了的肛門顯出臉。 他咽下了一口唾沫，像被光吸入的蟲子一樣靠近莫里亞蒂，把沸騰的陰莖轉向那個洞穴。

「插上哦......」

毛茸茸地陰莖的前頭進入莫里亞蒂的肛門。 男人的粗細有那裡粗細,不過，對anaruseti適應了的moriatty的那裡不難地咽下了那個。 在白色的屁股臀部插入到根部沒有男人的修整，男人抓住莫里亞蒂的腰開始活塞。

「啊！ 啊！ 屁股好舒服！ 啊」

「唔...... 教授的肛門，果然很厲害...... 啊！ 」

莫里亞蒂對焦急等待的陰莖發出了歡喜的聲音。 自己像壓著對方一樣搖動腰部，沉浸在快樂中。 然後慢慢地爬到床單上，莫利亞蒂讓上半身潛入福爾摩斯大腿之間。

「讓您久等了♡夏洛克♡」

他領悟到，這句話不是福爾摩斯自己，而是被他投向陰莖上的。 就算是對福爾摩斯說的話，福爾摩斯也塞著嘴，無法回答。

「忍耐了好久啊♡積蓄過多看起來很痛...... 現在就解放你。 啊，在我說好之前，我不能拿出來？ 」

銀色的戒指掛上了莫利亞蒂的手指。

「恩，恩——！ 」

「啊！ 」

即使被口枷壓抑，房間裡依然迴響著深沉的呼喊聲。 像著急一樣慢慢地莫利亞提取掉了那個的瞬間，從陰莖的前頭被堵住的大量的白濁吹出了。 那些都落在莫利亞蒂的臉上了。 福爾摩斯大大地偏離脊樑到達了象撕裂全身的一樣的快感。 與使用可卡因時不同，頭變得雪白的強烈的感覺。 突然覺得身體從下往上推，思考跟不上而短髮。 從嘴唇的一端流出了喝不完的唾液。

「...... 喂！ 明明還沒說可以的！ 雖然很想在嘴裡說出來......」

用手指摸著從臉頰垂下的白濁，將它伸向舌尖，好不容易得到的魔力，莫利亞蒂嘎吱嘎吱地放下了肩膀。 但是就算人家說不行，福爾摩斯已經無可奈何了。 一個多小時的警告終於被排除在外，所以和自己的意志無關。

「哼，哼......」

用堅硬的口枷不能很好地吸氣。 福爾摩斯放鬆四肢的力量，將身體交給床上。 經過忍耐之後射精的快感遠遠地走在福爾摩斯想像之上，對身體有毒般的快感。

「好苦啊......」

在模糊的視野裡，福爾摩斯捕捉到了一個男人抱著他的模樣，看到他臉上沾滿精液，舔得粘糊糊的，很困惑，確信福爾摩斯不擅長男人的性。 由於射精了一次，思考也比剛才清晰多了。

男子拼命地想擺動腰部，但從中可以看到剛才為止沒有的那種慌張感。 他被陰莖一邊侵犯一邊也不喘息，連呼吸也不提高在夢中吸精液的moriatty的身姿丟失著自信。 普通人看穿惡帝王的演技的事不可能。 到現在看做喘息的表演的moriatty很好地在意，那個是虛偽剛剛知道了。 福爾摩斯在心中用鼻子笑道：「我不會同情你的。 」根據魔術男人的表情不窺探一定做著愚蠢的表情。

「喂，教授......」

「...... 啊，對不起」

對於膽怯的男人的聲音，莫利亞蒂真的在意識之外忘記了存在，發出了這樣的聲音。 然後男子終於停了下來。 福爾摩斯拍手大聲快要笑了,不過，因為哪邊都被擋住了對男人的尊嚴折斷，非常下沉的氣氛的男人的身姿,不過，哪邊都不做那個。

「...... 那個」

「嗯，你雖然有粗細，但是很短呢。 正直的地方」

「誒」

男子情不自禁地稍微退了下腰，莫利亞蒂的肛門撲通撲通地枯萎了的陰莖脫落。 從微微打開的肛門滴滴答答地男人吐出了的精液。

呵呵，福爾摩斯忍不住笑了出來。 雖然福爾摩斯發出了用口枷包裹的下流聲音，但福爾摩斯並不介意。 連憎恨都抱著，在同意了宿敵的基礎上擅自侮辱的內一人的自尊心粉碎了。 同情和安慰的深深的溫柔沒有憎恨和福爾摩斯。

「...... 但是，那個只是短胖的小叔被入口，特別前列腺擦，喜歡喲。 所以不要那麼受打擊」

那個能得到安慰嗎？ 福爾摩斯這樣想著，但對於男人來說，這句話似乎已經足夠找回自己了。 一陣沉下去的氣氛上升。 福爾摩斯覺察到了男人被莫利亞注目的原因。

「第二次，即使？ 」

「嗯，來吧。 嗯，啊，你已經萎縮了啊。 ...... 是啊，那我就給你擦腳吧」

摩擦，莫利亞蒂躺在床單上。 男子下床等著性朋友施捨。 腳上纏著褲子，露出局部站著的樣子總覺得很滑稽。 莫利亞蒂打破了男人帶來的新化妝水的包裝，打開蓋子後兩腳垂下。 然後把光滑的頭髮給男人看，然後伸向陰莖。

「嗯，哈」

「シコシコ、気持ちいい？ 」

手指沾濕了化妝水，纏繞在陰莖上。 像夾住一樣左右的腳七零八落的移動，一邊的大拇指和食指之間的窪坑抓住龜頭揉，象在上下搖晃一樣地刺激了用空著的一方的腳甲垂下的睾丸。

由於象青蛙一樣地開著腳的事從男人moriati濡濕了的陰莖和拉的肛門全部能看見。 即使是像投降的狗一樣害羞的樣子也讓男人的劣情不斷地煽動。

「那，用那個姿勢幹什麼呢？ 」

「嗯，這有點困難。 想要背包嗎？ 」

男人的聲音從興奮中傳了出來。 但是莫利亞蒂卻無情地拒絕了這個請求。 不等對方的回復，莫里亞蒂一放下腳，姿勢就變了，又陷入了俯臥的狀態。 讓膝蓋立起來，高舉腰，肛門看起來很好地打開了腳。 然後用撒嬌的聲音強求。

「嗯，用那個大大的鉀揉搓著我的腫脹的淫亂肛門的邊緣，多刺一些敏感的前列腺，給我的ナカ施展很多魔力♡オニーサン♡」

聽到這句話，男子氣喘吁吁地陷入了莫利亞的境地。 福爾摩斯很佩服福爾摩斯在視野的邊緣偷偷地看了用自己的胯盛開的二人的情況，煽動男人相當高明。

「啊，那裡！ 是啊！ 用那個蚊子的束縛♡zukozuko♡」

這次不是表演，莫里亞蒂好像真的得到了快樂。 濕潤的眼睛，顫動腰沉浸在快感中。 從二人的結合部咕嘟咕嘟地化妝水攙雜的猥褻的聲音迴響，砰地腫了的肛門的皺紋出入的每次擴大靠近的情景男人的興奮達到著最高潮。 像狗一樣呼出一口氣，把腰縮短，然後儘快動起來。

「啊，啊，小陳...... 臉頰發癢的...... 恩恩恩！ 」

「...... 啊！ 」

山寨，突然被叼陰莖福爾摩斯使之跳起了身體。 莫利亞蒂用手拿著竿子在夢中吸著陰莖。 從發出聲音吸上來的樣子一滴不剩地榨取，能感到所說的強的執念。

「じゅう、ふう、まりょく...... せーし...... 哈哈」

「恩！ 嗯，...... 啊！ 」

與最初口交的時候不同，現在的福爾摩斯沒被安上廚師。 每次被吸食，福爾摩斯總算忍耐著快要達到每次被擦乾的程度。 總感覺很容易就達到了，但是絕對不想認輸。 莫利亞蒂敏銳地察覺了福爾摩斯的這種意志，不服輸地堅持口交，變成了激烈的東西。

「蘋果！ 嗯、啊...... 知弘」

「教授、教授......」

拍打腰的男子也好象界限接近。 抓住莫利亞蒂的屁股的手得到了力量。 停住，莫利亞蒂和肛門勒緊喉嚨的話男人和福爾摩斯同時向莫利亞提中吐出了白濁。

「──！ 」

「！ ...... 嗯，哼，哼。 心情真好♡」

「哈，哈，哈」

把從喉嚨裡拿出來的東西分成幾次吞下的話moriatty看起來滿足地笑。 大概是因為得到了兩人的魔力而濕潤了吧，莫利亞蒂的臉頰更潤潤，插在那裡的紅色看起來更鮮豔。

「──那麼，下次見。 」

「啊！ 啊，那個教授......」

「我和這傢伙兩個人一起玩。 下次再玩吧♡」

今天就到此為止吧，男人們似乎對這種感情很留戀。 莫利亞蒂再次爽快地跳出了男人想要做的願望。 男子仍毫無疑問地揮著手，不情願地整理著打扮，微微低下頭走出房間。

「...... 那麼，從這裡開始兩個人再一起玩夏洛克。 我會再戴上這個的」

比起關上房間的門，莫里亞蒂更早地朝福爾摩斯的方向走去。 然後拿起躺在床單上的廚師戒指，將它再次裝入雖然枯萎但仍殘留著芯的福爾摩斯的陰莖中。 又那個長的寄存開始的話絕望也不可笑，福爾摩斯的臉哪裡看起來涼快。 又從容不迫，moriatty的臉看起來討厭地歪斜。

「下次請取下來，直到你依賴我為止，我都不會取下的。 不能說出來很為難，這邊取下吧」

用唾液濕透了的口罩被取下。 福爾摩斯勸說福爾摩斯鼓勵他不停地垂在福爾摩斯的胸部和床單上，並且伸出舌頭的莫里亞蒂。

「...... 那可不行。 很難想像這是紳士做的事」

「嗯。 明明只是那樣對男人諂媚，強求精液，卻說那樣的話。 這也是魔力，一定要好好地領受啊」

福爾摩斯開口說道，如果福爾摩斯是嘴上戴著口銬的棒子的話。

「接吻。 請和我接吻詹姆斯」

福爾摩斯的這句話對莫利亞蒂來說也出乎意料之外，吧嗒一聲掉下了口銬，冰冷的藍色瞳孔被驚訝地睜開。 一時凝視福爾摩斯的莫利亞蒂，突然從夢中醒來，恢復意識，像傻瓜一樣發出乾燥的笑聲。

「...... 哈哈。 真是有趣的玩笑福爾摩斯」

「...... 是嗎，太遺憾了」

稍微拉了一下看起來moriatty的臉，福爾摩斯垂下長長的睫毛小聲地那樣說了。 房間裡沉默了一會兒。

首先打破了比瀑布潭更深沉的沉默的是莫利亞蒂。

「接下來是福爾摩斯吧。 想快點在肛門體驗你的陰莖」

「淫亂啊」

「這裡就當是讚美之詞吧」

莫里亞蒂輕撫摩著福爾摩斯的陰莖。 僅此就握住了它敏捷地跳躍，莫利亞蒂緩慢地上下擺動著邀請。 舌尖滴答地舔著福爾摩斯纖細的脖子上突出的喉嚨佛，沒有握著陰莖的人的手順著浮出的肋骨不停地滑動。 對頸動脈和善地立起牙齒，舔肋骨，用舌尖沿著通過身體中心破裂了的腹肌的窪陷前進。 像貓一樣柔軟的肌肉坐在內臟和骨頭上。 描畫在像絲綢一樣的白色皮膚上面，肚臍輕的接吻的話moriatty窺視起來身體被伏下的橄欖綠色的瞳孔。

「開始吧」

「...... 那是我的臺詞」

莫利亞蒂跨過福爾摩斯的腹部。 然後將手指放入自己的肛門，確認是否放進去。 那時，在福爾摩斯的薄薄的肚子上，男人吐出的精液灑出來啪嗒啪嗒地散落了。 用手支撐著福爾摩斯的陰莖，莫里亞蒂慢慢地彎下腰。

「啊...... 啊......」

莫利亞蒂附有了深厚的官能氣息。 與那個男人無法比擬的長，宿敵的性器。 莫利亞蒂扣著眼皮享受著快樂。

「全部都放進去了...... 啊啊、好厲害......」

「呼，好大的快感。 溫暖、粘膜纏繞性器官......」

莫利亞蒂靜靜地苦悶著，感覺原本應該存在的東西恰好嵌入了牢固不足的地方。 福爾摩斯也第一次品味的男人的肛門深深地吐出呼吸進入著。 當他感覺到陰莖慢慢地滲透到莫里亞蒂直腸的褶皺時，便以飽含氣息的聲音開了口。

「開始吧」

「啊，騙人！ 什、為什麼！？ 」

應該被拘留的雙手抓住腰，莫利亞蒂一瞬間把富餘的臉染成驚愕。 躺在床上的福爾摩斯的頭旁邊是壞了的拘束具。 福爾摩斯看到突然發生的事情眼睛一黑一白的莫利亞特，從心底裡發出了滑稽的笑聲。

「什麼，是初步的。 在你和他玩耍的間隙，我稍微解開了。 打開鑰匙，對我來說也沒什麼造作」

「說謊...... 那是為了確實封印住你！ 」

「真是遺憾啊。 那個和那個趣味的壞的口頭枷也起作用。 為了排除這個需要我的存在遠離你的意識,不過，一直沉默你驚訝。 但是如果說點什麼的話，你敏銳的觀察力應該注意到我手頭的行動了吧。 想說卻說不出口，真是太好了。

莫里亞蒂扭曲著臉，咬著牙，哈哈哈大笑。 唯一一個金屬制的拘束具。 只是那個壞掉了這個房間的力量關係逆轉了。 莫利亞蒂打算逃跑拉腰，根據福爾摩斯咯吱咯吱地被抓住的上邊做身體顫動的事填埋了的陰莖擦上過敏的腸壁，莫利亞提仰望天空喘息。

「就算想逃跑也沒用，莫利亞蒂。 而且我想品嘗我的性器...... 給我！ 」

「哦~っ♡」

被從下邊咯噔咯噔地推上從莫利亞蒂的口象嘔吐一樣的喘息聲音出來。 現在攪拌著莫里亞蒂直腸的男人的陰莖無法到達的深處。 結腸的入口被堅硬的龜頭尖狠狠地刺，莫利亞蒂不忍耐大幅度地滾動了脊樑。

「不要發出粗俗的聲音啊。 那也是紳士嗎？

「啊，你說什麼......！ 結腸，被打了！ 啊，入口！ 討厭，真讓人生氣啊！ 」

對說了「哎呀呀」的福爾摩斯的言詞mority用粗暴的氣息反駁了。 在對話中，福爾摩斯的腰部動作也停不下來。 用力地推動腰更加象轉一樣地動嚴厲地責備moriati關閉了的結腸的入口。

「哼，我也要從容不迫，差不多到極限了...... 瞧！

「啊啊啊啊！ 討厭、禿子...... 啊！ 」

陰莖擦上腸壁，敲最裡面的話moriatty揮舞頭髮喘息苦悶。 每當福爾摩斯和福爾摩斯碰到腰部時，莫里亞蒂的身體就會浮起，然後就那樣被重量吸引再落下。 於是一口氣嵌入了的陰莖根據莫里亞蒂的自重更加深入快要陷入了，莫里亞蒂的全身異常的那樣的強的快感穿透了。

「哦~呵呵♡小臉蛋♡小臉蛋♡小臉蛋，真可愛♡啊 ~♡」

結合部發出咕嘟咕嘟的令人討厭的水聲。 莫里亞蒂的身體激烈地上下顛簸的同時，莫里亞蒂的翹起的陰莖一邊也碰到肚子一邊咯吱咯吱地搖晃，在福爾摩斯的腹部和床單裡(上)噴灑了化妝水和 kaupa液混雜的粘液。

「啊♡好討厭啊，好舒服啊！ 喂，喂~！ 」

「嗚嗚！ 」

莫利亞蒂更大地背到弓上，從pippy和陰莖的前頭飛白濁絕頂了。 絕頂的瞬間，莫里亞蒂的肛門的邊緣一定緊緊地勒緊，疼痛地勒緊埋擁擠的福爾摩斯的陰莖。 腸壁的粘膜宛如榨取精液一般蠢蠢欲動，福爾摩斯咬緊牙關，忍受著快感和射精感。

「啊，啊...... 哇」

莫利亞蒂大概是因為絕頂的快感太大了吧，一邊說著毫無意義的話一邊呆呆地抬頭看天花板。 福爾摩斯輕輕地拔出陰莖的話對迷戀的moriatty發出指示。

「沒有時間去放鬆了。 你看，趴著抬起屁股。 」

「嗯，知道了，知道了......」

莫里亞蒂好像還沒有動腦筋，點頭一看，順從了福爾摩斯的話。 讓身體躺下，雙膝站立，抬起屁股。 於是，莫利亞蒂的肛門出現在福爾摩斯的面前。 「啪嚓啪嚓」地張開嘴、閉上嘴，似乎是在強行要求儘快使用陰莖。

「肛門的緣分是這樣的...... 到底吃了多少性器會變成這樣。 慢慢地腫了，像櫻桃一樣紅」

「恩，啊...... 那裡，好舒服......」

「是吧。 被他責備得十分高興」

就好像調查殺人現場一樣，福爾摩斯用銳利的眼睛觀察莫利亞蒂的肛門。 用指腹像伸展一樣地擦向肛門中心能的幾個東西的抬頭紋，靠近臉呼氣，莫里亞蒂垂下的陰莖pikupiri地顫動喜悅。 螞蟻走過大門——用大拇指一按會陰處，莫利亞蒂的屁股就晃動了。

「我現在心情不太好。 所以如果說想讓你舔這裡的話，我可不會輕易舔你的」

「...... 誒......」

咚咚，用手指敲打肛門，莫利亞蒂從胯股之間露出了困惑的表情。 那個自尊心強的福爾摩斯舔男人的肛門之類不能考慮，考慮著什麼壞事──。 各種各樣的東西在莫利亞蒂的頭中以光速馳騁。 但是最後留下的是對福爾摩斯被舐的時候能得到的，強的快感的期待。

「──舔一下，想要......」

「不是那樣的。 就像對那個男人說的那樣，用撒嬌的聲音用不成熟的話來強求。 這樣的話就如你所願的舔一舔吧」

用食指焦急地撫摩著肛門，莫利亞蒂最後的理性粉碎散落了。

「...... 啊，哇，把我那胖乎乎的紅腫的淫亂熟女肛門♡用舌頭和嘴舔著涮著吃，很舒服，請幫我做下吧♡」

「......」

「啊！ 啊啊！ 」

莫利亞蒂的語言完全符合福爾摩斯的願望。 福爾摩斯靠近臉的話伸出舌尖舐舉出(舉行)到象說快點，一樣地拉的肛門。 舔著每一條皺紋，吱地接吻。

「呼...... 真不愧是放入舌頭有抵抗力。 所以用指頭忍耐吧」

「恩♡指甲、壽喜......♡」

充分插入纏繞唾液的手指，探尋彎曲的腸子用男人們的手被培育了的mority的弱點。 像用插入了肥大的前列腺的兩個手指夾住一樣地捉住，一邊滴口水一邊苦悶一邊使之摩擦手指上下的話莫利亞ty受不了。

「啊♡しゅごい、きもちい♡あ、ぁ、んぁ♡」

「隨著年齡的增長，前列腺似乎變得肥大了...... 看起來相當舒服」

「恩♡しゅき、こっこ擦られる、ぁ！ 」

在與反復出現的男人們之間的和睦中，莫利亞蒂的前列腺似乎被培育成有點過敏的快感。 每當福爾摩斯改變手指的角度或摩擦或擦拭的強度時，摩利亞蒂的嘴裡就會發出幾次甜美的聲音。 沉醉于快感，鬆弛的嘴唇上滴著唾液，在床單上形成斑點。

「喂，我的屁股正在下跌。 這可不能小看啊」

「哈哈...... 嗯，給你...... 所以，請不要放棄」

再次望著高高的屁股，在福爾摩斯的舌頭中心微微摩擦般地舔著鬆弛的肛門，就這樣舌頭向下移動，舌頭在會陰下也趴著。 福爾摩斯一邊詢問宿敵的反應一邊拔出肛門插入了的手指，用化妝水和腸液增長了的手指腹咚和ana敲鈴的入口。

「啊！ 喜歡那個！ 」

「這樣也能獲得快感嗎......」

福爾摩斯對揮動屁股苦悶的宿敵的身姿以使之滲出了吃驚的聲音說。 對這些瑣碎小事也感到強烈的快樂，最終會推遲安定的生活嗎？ 雖然有些疑問過頭了，但驗證又在後天，福爾摩斯再次將意識集中在眼前。

「像這樣挨打和磨蹭。 喜歡哪個呢？

將食指和中指對齊後點擊肛門。 剛想是那樣，用那個二個手指很強地擦起肛門的緣之後福爾摩斯問了。

「哈、啊、啊♡」

「兩個都喜歡，是這麼回事吧。 嗯，差不多又......」

把舌頭像狗一樣伸出來哈哈，哈哈，真是個不檢點的笑話莫里亞蒂。 那個表情從坐在背後的福爾摩斯不能知道,不過，用那個尖銳的觀察眼理解聽得見的粗暴的呼吸和身體的痙攣，從頂住了的雙腿莫利亞蒂被快感喝失去思考的事。

然後福爾摩斯將彎曲的身體弄醒，舔著吸吮著繃緊了的陰莖尖端的肛門入口緊緊地添上。 只是稍微猜了一下前頭,不過，好多次接受了男人的性器官的moriatty現在自己的屁股上被放了的東西好象馬上明白了什麼。 從期待中臉紅，用雙手張開屁股，從現在開始向對方展示出不踐踏自己的地方。

「啊哈♡啊，快點...... 快點兒，拖拖拉拉......♡」

「啊。 即使不說」

抓住腰把陰莖放進去。 福爾摩斯明白了即使看不見莫利亞特的表情也能斷斷續續地聽見蠕動的腸壁的短的嬌聲和從顫動的大腿進入的事。

「啊...... 好大的，來了...... 啊♡」

福爾摩斯沒有胡亂地搖動腰，像著急一樣慢慢地一點一點地搖動腰，向裡面推進了陰莖。 快點，莫利亞蒂的手握住了抓住腰的福爾摩斯的手,不過，福爾摩斯沒有關系。 將溫暖的溫暖的腸壁插入。

「啊，壞了...... 快點放好，希望你能戳到，可是！ 」

對非常緩慢的福爾摩斯的腰使用感到迷惑了的moriatty自動搖晃腰追趕快感。 但是由於被抓住腰的事不能得到希望稍微能動的快感。 再過不久就能得到像割開身體一樣甜美的快樂，但是因為焦急，莫利亞蒂年紀不大好就抽鼻涕了。

「哼，別那麼著急。 ...... 但是，如果想要刺穿的話，就按照你的願望充分刺穿它吧」

「哈哈？ ...... 哦♡等一下，啊♡不行♡啊啊！

平靜的福爾摩斯的聲音靠近，在耳邊被低聲私語。 當我產生這種感覺時，莫利亞蒂突然被最深處狠狠地敲了一頓，瞬間被強烈的快感嚇得目瞪口呆。 緊緊抓住尾巴的雙臂手腕，被壓在腰上，莫利亞蒂上半身緊貼在床單上，不得不採取只抬高腰部的姿勢。

「啊！ 不行，不行！ 脖子、脖子磨破了...... 哎呀！ 」

「哈，喜歡吧？ 剛才，被吸了那麼多，看起來很舒服的樣子！ 我怎麼會這樣呢！ 」

啪嗒啪嗒地屁股臀部有強烈的敲擊聲。 過敏的莫利亞蒂的雙胸緊貼在床單上，福爾摩斯強力地拍打著腰，每當身體活動時，就會互相摩擦產生強烈的刺激。 雖然想把身體弄醒，離開床單但是因為福爾摩斯被罩住了所以做不到。 仿佛徹底剝奪了意識般的快感。 對從肛門和胸的兩邊傳達的那些moriatty只能喘息瘋狂的事。

「噢~哇♡小矮子、小矮子！ 嗯~啊♡好燙！ 不行啊」

「不是不行吧...... 哼，嘴角在笑。 沒有注意到嗎？ 」

耳邊被這樣低聲私語，莫里亞蒂注意到自己在笑。 想要心情舒暢，想要更多，想變得更加沉醉，頭腦深處變得雪白的那樣心情舒暢。 與平素的理性的moriatty不同，被反復的性行為中萌生的快感無奈地追求貪欲的moriatty的身姿露出來。

「嗯！ 更加、更加用力地戳♡用小臉蛋♡更貼心♡」

莫利亞蒂用舌頭追趕被伸出的手指，抓住的話在夢中吸食。 雖然已經脫離了雙手的束縛，但莫里亞蒂並沒有把胸從床單上放開，而是親自擦拭沉浸在快感中。 如果把無止境溢出的唾液塗在皮膚裡(上)象能塗擁擠一樣地叼了的手指嗍，簡直是獎勵福爾摩斯的手指撫摸莫利亞蒂的下巴上。 對著癢得令人心癢癢的感覺，莫利亞蒂更，說著就舔了福爾摩斯的手指。

「唔，呼...... 啊，差不多...... 啊」

「啊♡嗚嗚、屁股...... 更加............ 誒？ 」

突然一陣陰莖被拔出，莫利亞蒂不由得回頭看了看背後。 被插入口內的手指也被放開，被完全埋著的孔突然變得空虛了的感覺眼黑使之動搖。

福爾摩斯的射精欲提高到極限。 但是，如果不去除掉掉掉掉還嵌在根部的戒指，就不能射精。 拔掉陰莖，福爾摩斯以稍微焦慮滲透了的運動手銀的戒指。 總是梳得整齊齊的劉海垂在額頭上，從下面滴滴答答的大量汗水順著福爾摩斯白磁般的肌膚從下巴掉到床單上。 積蓄到極限精液的陰莖稍微有些奇特，有著令人心痛的顏色。 金屬制的戒指穿過那個上面，完全被抽出的話福爾摩斯不忍耐射精了。

「──啊！ 」

「啊，啊，不行！ 裡面，拿出來吧！ 」

莫利亞蒂察覺福爾摩斯已經達到了極其淒慘的福爾摩斯呻吟聲、屁股和腰部撲通撲通撲通的液體。 然後不由得這樣叫著。 莫利亞提夜間爬行是為了得到魔力。 獲得魔力有好幾種方法，莫利亞提選擇的方法是粘膜攝取。 也就是說，如果不能讓粘液——直腸中吐出作為魔力源的精液就麻煩了。

「...... 中、中......」

象濁流一樣地襲擊的射精感硬地閉上眼皮忍耐的福爾摩斯的耳朵即使是極限狀態也好好地撿起了莫利亞蒂那個悲痛的聲音。 但是，即使聽到了，思考還是不能統一，因此也不能做出回答。 福爾摩斯嘟噥著單詞，在嘴裡不停地嘟噥著，硬是動搖了不工作的思考。

「這樣啊，我想把它放在裡面......」

「是，是啊！ 好不容易的魔力...... 差一點就夠了......」

「希望直腸拿出我的精液嗎？ 」

過分，看起來遺憾的moriatty的抗議的聲音沒到達在深的思考中的福爾摩斯。 只有「希望福爾摩斯的腦內被釋放出來」這一含義的詞語在轉動著。

「——原來如此。 經常在成人內容中希望中出的展開頻繁登場。 女性方面希望男性，聽到這個消息的男性肯定會很興奮...... 中，也就是被要求射精陰道內的事，在作品內被描寫的那樣興奮是懷疑的...... 嗯。 原來如此，這種威力實際上被說成是驚人的」

福爾摩斯跪在床上，說話流利地快速卷起。 那個表情隱藏在劉海裡，無法窺視。 莫利亞蒂驚訝地從四肢爬行的姿勢中站起來，坐在床上。 接著，他想要向不斷嘟噥著什麼的福爾摩斯打招呼。

「知道了。 那麼，直到你滿心期望為止，既然不願意，就在你的肚子裡注入我的精液吧」

詹姆斯，在最近的距離被低聲私語，莫利亞蒂的下腹部緊緊地勒緊。 用劉海被隱藏的福爾摩斯的橄欖球綠色的眼睛染上了閃閃發光的情欲。

「接下來繼續走吧，詹姆斯」

「等等......！ 」

對現在也戴上喉嚨笛子快要飛過來的那樣露出作為男人的本能的宿敵moriatty提出制止的言詞,不過，無可奈何再次被推倒到床單上面。 從上面俯視的福爾摩斯的臉成為影子看起來更加可疑，在那個中閃閃發光的眼睛有充分使之萎縮莫利亞ty的那樣的威力。

「不能等」

小而薄的嘴唇靠近左耳，輕柔地吃耳殼。 耳朵裡被吹入了呼吸，莫利亞蒂的腰部突然閃電。

「啊...... 嗚、ほ、ほむず」

「不叫我夏洛克嗎？ 剛才明明叫了我那麼多次」

「っ、しゃ、しゃろ、く......」

不能違抗這個男人。 那是捕食者作為眼前的生物的本能嗎？ 被臉頰和額頭好幾次一邊丟落接吻一邊被說的話，moriatty用緊張的過分乾燥了的舌頭想辦法回答的。 雖然很緊張，但那不僅僅是由於恐懼心。 今後，被認真了的這個夏洛克·福爾摩斯做什麼這樣的期待也混雜著。 從現在推倒自己的男人那裡得到的快感肯定是至今為止經歷過的，但卻有著遙不可及的強烈快感。

「啊，啊，啊~~~！ 」

與大的嬌聲一起被扔到白色的床單上的mority的腳突然張開。 搖晃著腰，睜開眼睛，用四肢支撐著，莫利亞蒂達到了頂峰。

「...... 只憑想像就能達到。 而且，沒有射精」

「哈、哈哈、啊、哈」

福爾摩斯用平靜的語調充滿了吃驚的聲音嘟噥。 在閃爍的視野，崩潰的思考中，莫利亞蒂驚呆了。 難道，從對被給予的快感的期待不射精的Ogasumusu，做了所謂中iki之類。 那簡直就是第一次體驗。

福爾摩斯俯視著喘著粗氣、無法接受現實的混亂的莫里亞蒂，心中浮現出深深的笑容。 從現在開始被給予的深的快感，意識飛去了的那樣的Ogasumu。 想像那些，更加由於對那個的期待莫利亞ti絕頂了。 那麼福爾摩斯應該完成的事情只有一個。

「好好回應你的期待」

「啊、啊......」

福爾摩斯輕鬆地舉起絕頂後鬆弛了的左腳，那個放在自己的右肩。 然後把完全恢復硬度的陰莖推到莫里亞蒂疼痛的肛門。

還沒有從絕頂的衝擊中解放的莫里亞蒂因為福爾摩斯的行動而動搖。 但是福爾摩斯不放過那個，象壓住一樣地性急地突出了陰莖。

「哦~っっ♡ま、まって、私は、まだぁ！ 哎呀，好棒♡」

莫利亞蒂扭轉了背脊，又迎來了頂峰。 身體的痙攣止不住。 內腿發抖，下巴發抖，兩臂撐得太緊，肌肉疼痛。

「哈哈，放進去就已經頂峰了吧。 」

剛插入就看到宿敵的身影，福爾摩斯的喉嚨不由得笑了出來。 鬆弛了的moriatty的嘴角唾液不停地溢出，那些全部滲入到床單裡。

「哦...... 啊......」

「哼，雖然感覺很不好，但是會動的！ 」

轉向白眼，說出沒有意義的母音的moriatty沒有心的道歉的言詞之後，福爾摩斯bachin！ 用力打了腰。

「啊~！ 哎，哎呀~！ 啊，不行，啊，啊！ 」

猛烈地搖晃著身體。 被埋入了的陰莖由於改變了姿勢的事又改變那個快感的波浪，成為新的刺激襲擊了moriaty。

「啊！ 嘿！ 啊、這裡、這裡~！ 」

「哇，我真的很喜歡結腸啊......！ 」

福爾摩斯每當腰部撞擊時，莫里亞蒂的身體就會在每次被搖晃時張開的腳的中心站起來的莫里亞蒂的陰莖劇烈搖晃。 確認了那個的福爾摩斯慢慢地用左手握住那個，與sukosuko開始處理。

「！ 啊！ 不行，現在大叔，如果被欺負了，好，又......！ 啊、啊啊啊！ 」

當福爾摩斯手掌擦乾陰莖三次時，莫里亞蒂又迎來了頂峰。 這次從陰莖的前端灑出白濁到達。

福爾摩斯想的那個瞬間。 由於射精，腸壁劇烈地用蠕動強有力的力被插入了的陰莖收緊了。

「唔......！ 」

「哈、啊、啊、啊、哦～...... 哦哦哦！ 」

福爾摩斯不堪忍受地射精了陰莖被勒緊的那個過度的心情舒暢。 然後射精後也不由自主地拉了腰。 對莫里亞蒂期望的直腸的射精。 以及被陰莖擦絕頂後的過敏的腸壁的感覺。 他們奔走在莫里亞蒂的神經中，混雜著引導他走向更高的頂峰。

「啊~啊~——！ 嘿、哈哈、嗚嗚」

莫利亞蒂用野獸的咆哮般的聲音叫了起來。 突然，感覺身體被高空拋向空中。 腳踏實地的不安定的浮游感。 如果想那個暫且持續了，下一次襲擊的，是象被重力懸浮了的身體拉從天空完全倒下急速下降一樣的感覺。 它們與混亂的莫里亞蒂腦內的景象相結合，莫里亞蒂在夢中叫喊。

「啊！ 落下！ 」

能聽到沙丁魚和瀑布的聲音。 臉和身體落下的水花，打破空氣的聲音，落下的感覺。 本能的探尋著想要捕捉到某處的機會，卻沒有任何能抓住的東西，莫利亞蒂的身體倒轉著落了下去。 死了，完了。

「──ティ、モリアティ！ 」

「哈、啊、哈、哈」

莫利亞蒂夢中纏住了視線盡頭的東西。 福爾摩斯想起了讓自己的手疼痛地握住，身體僵直，嘴唇痙攣的moriatty的身姿討厭的事。

「...... 討厭、討厭、不想去、害怕、爽朗、討厭」

大顆的眼淚撲簌撲簌地灑下，馬上吸鼻涕，莫利亞蒂抽泣著。 手足痙攣不收，呼吸也紊亂不整齊。 如果是一般人的話，馬上就會中斷擔心對方的行為的場面，福爾摩斯則不同。

「不好意思...... 是不是被誰灌了藥？ 再不做六次就治不好。 不想去的話就用這個吧」

6次的具體數位，被枯萎的陰莖碰上的冰冷的金屬物體。 即使從閃光燈背後腦袋裡亂七八糟，優秀的莫里亞蒂的頭腦也能瞬間覺察到他們指示的福爾摩斯接下來的行動。 突然，莫利亞蒂的喉嚨發出了抽筋的聲音。

「──看，這樣就走不動了」

陰莖的根部感到沉重的物質。 被異物按住要害的不協調感和恐怖，並且在自己的腹中再次變硬了的福爾摩斯的陰莖——。 佐佐，從腳尖爬出來的惡寒，在莫利亞蒂全身奔跑。

「呀，哎呀！ 」

抓住床單，拖著腰，莫利亞蒂打著逃跑的旗幟，但是力量關係完全升到了福爾摩斯的軍杯上。 抵抗空虛地moriatty被輕鬆地福爾摩斯抱住，成為連接著的那樣在福爾摩斯的東西上面坐下的形式。 這就是所謂的面對面坐位的姿勢。

「ち、ちが...... 真想做啊」

「...... 這樣啊。 的確，聽說沒有射精的奧古斯姆在絕頂後的興奮會持續很長時間」

福爾摩斯打算減輕新茶的負擔，反過來勒緊了那個頭。 現在莫利亞蒂被指環阻止射精，只有絕頂沒有射精。

「所以說，這個......」

「不行」

「嘿，嘿」

福爾摩斯抓住了想用顫抖的指尖摘掉戒指的莫里亞蒂的右手腕，阻止了拆掉戒指。 並且為了妨礙moriatty的思考一點點搖動腰推上去。

為什麼，從下面稍微仰視用怨恨的眼淚濕潤了的瞳孔的moriaty，福爾摩斯咯噔咯噔地笑。

「不是演技，而是因為驚慌失措而感到恐懼的你很可愛......。 而且，萊因巴赫，想到會掉到那個瀑布裡而感到恐懼，在這個地方緊緊抱住你的只有本人將你推向瀑布潭裡這件事情是最棒的」

「啊，啊，那，最差勁了...... 啊！ 」

莫利亞蒂厭惡地揮動臉的話，在眼角積存了的大粒的水滴poroporo地零落沿著瘦了的臉頰。 福爾摩斯伸長舌頭舔了下巴堆積了的那個水滴。 用那咸淡的水滴味蕾品味後，福爾摩斯悄悄地將嘴湊近莫利亞蒂的鬍鬚下薄薄的嘴唇。

「嗯...... ちゅ、はふ、っ......」

「呼...... 哈......」

雖然被召喚後不久就和多名男子結成肉體關係，每晚都被貪圖裸體，但與福爾摩斯的推理相反，莫利亞蒂的吻卻很拙劣，說白了就是笨拙。

福爾摩斯一邊合起嘴唇一邊悄悄地睜開單眼，從近距離觀察莫里亞蒂的情況。 緊緊地凝固地閉上眼，取下那個的長的睫毛。 有時候眼皮一抽一抽地痙攣，或許是因為想看福爾摩斯的情況而猶豫不決的緣故吧。 口交的時候應該能做到的用鼻子呼吸的事好象也不很好地進行，在臉頰上的紅越來越濃。

「啊，你看，用鼻子...... 抽......」

「啊、哈、呼、哈、啊......」

迷失在虛空中的莫利亞蒂手觸摸著敞開的福爾摩斯睡衣，緊緊抓住。 我教他用鼻子呼吸，莫利亞蒂坦率地跟隨它才能呼吸。 抓住睡衣的moriatty的手的力量也稍微放鬆。

「呵，呵呵...... 石榴。 唔、も、も、も......」

「ちゅ、あ、ん...... 呼、呃」

可能是因為長時間的接吻而感到疲憊吧，莫利亞蒂一聲不吭地拍著福爾摩斯的後腦勺。 但是，福爾摩斯並沒有表現出對那種事很在意的樣子，而是靠近莫利亞蒂的頭來親吻對方，貪圖對方的嘴唇。 莫利亞蒂大概是放棄了把福爾摩斯拉開，突然全身無力地把身體託付給了福爾摩斯。

福爾摩斯似乎在期待那一瞬間，打破鬆弛的齒列，舌頭侵入口內。 福爾摩斯的行動也許出乎意料之外，莫利亞蒂一次又一次強力地顫抖著身體。 但是馬上再次放鬆，舔著用舌頭喋喋不休地進入的福爾摩斯的舌頭，就像換唾液一樣互相舌頭交換。

「嘴巴...... 啊、唔」

「啊，哈哈...... 嗯、啊」

兩人輕輕地咬著從牙齒背面伸過來的舌頭，不斷地改變著角度，默默地接吻著。 剛才接吻時過於拙劣的莫利亞蒂的動作，在慢慢地互相品味一樣的長的接吻中完全掌握知識已經變得自己積極地舔福爾摩斯的口內。 那驚人的學習能力可以說是莫里亞蒂清晰的頭腦的恩賜。

「哼，哼...... 啊、嗯......」

與福爾摩斯的接吻，足以讓恐懼于絕頂的感覺而混亂的莫利特平靜下來。 並且緩慢地被提高的熱量從moriatty的體內陸續地擴大。 但是，這種微弱的熱量對於體會過多次強烈快感的莫里亞蒂略顯不足，他無意識中搖晃著腰，將埋在直腸中的福爾摩斯的陰莖緊緊地收攏。

「哼，好舒服，想成為嗎？ 詹姆斯......」

「啊，嗯，壞了，什麼...... 更加、哈、嗚嗚...... 好不容易，naka，進來了，但是......」

他自己緩緩地動了下腰，把站起來的陰莖擦在福爾摩斯的肚子上，莫里亞蒂沉醉了，但是他帶著不滿的表情說道。 已經身體疼痛疼痛得不得了，對絕頂的恐怖心好象飛向了哪裡。

但是福爾摩斯不是完全忘記了恐懼吧，一邊用側目看著象撒嬌一樣地滴溜溜地舔脖頸的moriatty的身姿那樣考慮。 現在只是腦子裡充滿了從饑餓感中追求眼前的快樂，如果再次陷入深深的快感的話，恐懼心又會湧上來，會陷入更加嚴重的錯亂狀態吧。 福爾摩斯是這樣預想的。 然後扭曲了嘴唇的邊緣。 莫利亞蒂陷入錯亂狀態，對福爾摩斯來說非常方便。

「啊，啊...... 哼，哼」

騎在腿上，使用自己的體重腰跌落的狀態莫里亞蒂活動身體喘息。 在直腸的深處，將結腸的入口處滾開的龜頭按壓的話，甜美的刺激就會從腰向腦天跑過去。 莫利亞蒂非常喜歡它，拼命地伸出屁股擦著。

「...... 喜歡那裡嗎？

「啊...... 嗯，嗯！ 喜歡、小氣...... 訣竅，喜歡」

福爾摩斯在耳邊輕聲細語著，將佈景倒塌的銀色頭髮撥開。 莫利亞蒂不停地搖頭，用舌頭不足的言詞拼命地向福爾摩斯強求。

「這樣啊」

福爾摩斯短地那樣歸還為象趕緊一樣地皺巴巴地攪拌福爾摩斯的頭髮的moriaty，gotsun！ 激烈地舉起了腰。

「哇，哦，──！ 哦，哦！ 哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦，啊♡啊～！

從莫利亞蒂的口中飛出了與紳士相距甚遠的野獸咆哮般的喘息聲。 睜開的眼睛睜著白眼，背部彎得像弓一樣大，向著天花板伸出舌頭，莫利亞蒂絕頂了。 福爾摩斯對從口中流出的口水滴滴答答地流了出來，身體一邊痙攣一邊露出短暫的嗚咽的mority的身姿與預想的一樣，臉上露出了完整的笑容。

「哦，哦，哦~」啊」

貫穿今天一號的全身，視野和思考都一瞬間變得雪白的那樣強烈地過的快感。 絕頂的瞬間繃緊僵硬的身體不聽話。 對本能性地感到了生命的危機的絕頂感，moriatty有記憶。

「啊，誒，小氣...... 小愛...... 啊」

那是什麼時候？ 深夜被男人叫了出來，莫利亞蒂洗淨身體後就朝那裡去了。 多人的男人中的一人的自己的房間。 那個房間的中央放著什麼像組裝式的分娩台一樣的奇怪的器具，包圍著那個的男人們手裡分別拿著模仿性器官的玩具。

一眼望著這樣的情景，莫利亞蒂瞬間察覺到今晚自己會遭遇怎樣的遭遇。 他掌握了莫里亞蒂在肉體關係上結成的男人中有喜歡SM遊戲的人。 分娩台前放置的器具是裝有振動的，被稱作時裝機。 是被不能說是男人們美麗的陰莖蹂躪，還是被不知疲倦的無機質的機器不斷地責備身體？ 到底哪一個更好呢，即使擁有莫里亞蒂優秀的頭腦，也得不出答案。

「晚上好，教授。 雖然很快，但像往常一樣穿上衣服」

「──啊」

受一個男人的催促，莫里亞蒂手握著身上的衣服。 這是誰最先說出來的話，規定在行動開始前摩利亞蒂必須在所有男人面前脫衣服。 而且不是單純的脫掉，而是像脫衣舞秀一樣煽動男人們情緒的脫衣方式。

對性的事完全沒有興趣的莫利亞蒂最初被那樣要求的時候，非常困惑。 如果詳細地那樣做如果指示遵從,不過，象條幅展覽一樣地被脫落也沒有看過那樣的表演等不知道怎樣做才好。 結果那天，由於不習慣的手勢，一邊被男人們奚落一邊脫了衣服，不過，也不想知道反復幾次怎樣做才好。 不知不覺，莫利亞蒂已經學會了性感的舉止方法。

「...... 啊」

首先要脫下半身。 把皮帶拔下來放到地板上，褲子也慢慢地像著急一樣放下來。 然後下半身只穿了褲子和襪子，彎著腿張開，把手指套在襯衫的扣子上。

「那裡，濕了呢。 你興奮嗎？

褲子的前端部分，灰色的質地只有一部分變成了濕潤深的顏色。 那個男人用高興的聲音嘲笑了mority。 與此同時，周圍的男性也哄堂大笑。

「嗯...... 太興奮了......」

莫利亞蒂的頭腦中擺出一副害羞的樣子這樣回答，與表情完全相反，他顯得很冷漠。 沒有興奮。 因為知道這樣男人們會流利地說著各種各樣喜悅的話，所以在離開房間之前就用水濕透了。

可以利用的利用。 向下流的男人們獻出身體的是莫利亞蒂自己的意思，向男人們傳達了喜歡自己的心情也是莫利亞蒂自己。 與男人們締結肉體關係，莫利亞蒂按照自己的想法得到了各種各樣的資訊，在制定計畫的期間消耗了的魔力也能彌補。 倒不如得到比預想好的結果。 但是，莫利亞蒂也漸漸感到疲倦了。 雖說是Servant，但每天晚上做激烈的性愛，即使身體被魔力治癒，精神也會被磨滅，對於沒有任何性緣的Moririty來說，男人們露出的性欲過於強烈。

但是他確信男人們對莫利亞蒂有著扭曲的執著心。 雖說已經得到了充分的利益，這段關係結束吧，但是也不能老老實實地接受。 說出來就麻煩了，這比看火還清楚。 像以前那樣稍微粗暴的方法在背面秘密處分也有──主人的事，不太想取那樣的方法。 而且在這兒那個偵探也目光炯炯。 那麼，到底怎麼了──。

在思考這些的過程中，莫利亞蒂只穿了褲子和襪子。 然後從彎曲的狀態中稍微抬起腰，慢慢地把褲子放下。 那時候必須淫亂地搖動腰。 像是表現出氣喘吁吁、興奮的樣子，臉頰泛紅，脫掉內褲。 男子看著和出現的頭髮一樣顏色的下垂，驚訝地用鼻子笑了。

「哈哈，又在教授輪班的地方摔倒了呢。 好不容易才刮得這麼乾淨...... 嘛，雖然也有可以多次剃掉的樂趣，不過還是挺好的」

男人們無毛的狀態，好象喜歡所謂餡餅麵包，moriatty定期性地用剃刀謹慎認真地被刮了那裡。 但是，在輪班戰鬥中倒下的卡地亞再度召喚時，不管怎麼剃掉都會長出毛。

莫里亞蒂在輪班地失態的證據。 脫下來的時候長著毛，男人們因為這件事情大大咧咧。

「啊，對不起，請...... 嘛，還有，我的這裡，在仙鶴的麵包上......」

「是的。 一會兒會好好給你刮的」

打開雙腿，再用力張開腰，用指尖擦著長長的下半身，男子心情舒暢地開始準備剃髮。 莫里蒂看著沙沙作響地在架子上打魚的男人的背影站了起來。 於是，與ston，腳纏在一起的褲子掉到地板上，moriatty穿著襪子在分娩臺上坐下。

「腳，會固定的。 」

「嗯......」

雖然擔心簡樸的檯子會不會壞掉，但是一旦放上身體，就會有比想像中更加堅定的安定感。 被男人們以M字開腳的狀態固定雙腳，手臂也象被台安上的肘子一樣的東西束縛。 因為不是假定從者被做(製作)的東西，如果moriatty拿出真本事簡單地不拘束,不過，他不打算那樣。

「讓您久等了。 那麼首先，在這裡刮吧」

在被綁的狀態下等待片刻，拿著剃鬚刀和剃須膏的男子窺視了莫利亞蒂的臉。 突然，在要害處被冰冷的金屬制的剃鬚刀碰上，莫利亞蒂不由得縮起身體。 儘管已經接受了多次了，男子還是很天真地用陰毛逗弄著長得很舒服的反應。

「嗯，哼......」

然後把剃須膏仔細地塗在莫利亞提的陰部，剃鬚刀的刀刃就會滑動。 朱莉，朱莉，這樣的聲音一起頭髮被收割的感覺moriati想做身體顫動的,不過，一想到如果動切斷了與piri也不能動。 過了一會兒，男子把剃刀都剃完了，用熱毛巾輕輕地擦乾了被奶油弄濕的陰部。

「哈......」

「呵呵，有點勃起了呢。 」

由於緊張和熱毛巾的刺激，莫利亞蒂的陰莖稍微抬起了頭。 被嘲笑這件事，莫利亞蒂害羞地轉過臉去。 然後被偏離方向看到的景象嚇了一跳，喉嚨響了。

「啊，這個，全部......」

「啊，是的。 今天晚上，大家各自找到了想請教授無論如何使用的振動和dild。 怎麼樣？ 每個都很厲害吧」

「啊，嗯...... 噢，聽著......」

桌子上擺滿了五顏六色的玩具。 只要是真貨，大小都是些不合適的尺寸，現在開始想把這些全部放進去，莫里亞蒂的肛門突然疼了起來。

「那個最左邊的...... 那個也是？ 」

被擺放著許多形狀多彩的器官的異樣的景象迷惑了視線的moriatty用滲透了畏懼左端有的dild的瞳孔凝視了。

「沒錯。 這個也希望教授使用。 現在一般的尺碼已經不夠了吧？ 」

作為今天內容的提案者喜歡SM的男人用激動的聲音舉起了那個dild。 那個比被排列的大的dild們一圈以上也大，做著沒看過的兇惡的尺寸。 張開的鉀裡浮出的血管。 外觀也和陰莖一模一樣。

「不要——」

「要進去了。 這是最後的主菜」

男人微笑著遮住臉色發青的莫利亞蒂。 「機器也準備好了，開始吧。 首先從最小的開始。 這裡面雖然很小，但其實是這個大小」

化妝水直接注入在自己的房間自己解開了的孔，moriatty腰使之顫動。 然後皺起眉頭，覺得有什麼小東西能放進腸子裡。 男人看到男人擺出一副「到底放了什麼」的表情時，爽快地放下了。

「啊，是媚藥。 在化妝水中也混入了液體的媚藥，應該馬上就會見效的」

「誒，等一下，怎麼會......！ 」

不顧自己的意願，莫利亞蒂開始慢慢擴散，混亂得直打哆嗦。 必須在被粘膜直接塗上媚藥提高了靈敏度的狀態插入十個以上的玩具。 並且最後那個像惡魔一樣的大小的dild也等待著。

「今天晚上教授的這裡是這個振動和迪爾德專用的，我們會用嘴巴的。 」

那個言詞的同時最初的一根被莫利亞蒂肛門壓上。 莫利亞蒂緊緊地閉上了眼睛，感受到了強烈的快感。

「啊~！ 呀，啊！ 哦~」

休息不久各種各樣的形狀和大小的玩具一個接一個地被放入，那些根據faking機器一次也不停地擦moriati的腸壁。

「哦~哦~哦~好緊張！ 」嗚嗚」

被固定在分娩臺上的moriatty的身體仰面朝天，張大的嘴巴里堆積著無數次被吐出的男人的精液，每當moriaty活動時，就與唾液混雜在一起，從嘴唇邊垂下。 多次迎接奧古斯姆斯，莫里亞蒂的陰莖已經沒有勃起就軟綿綿地枯萎了。 意識朦朧，已經連動手指的力量都沒有了。

「──教授，接下來是最後的玩具了。 」

「嗚嗚，嗚，嗚...... しゃいご............ 啊、啊！ 」

最後的玩具。 那個言詞取回了光的moriatty的青的瞳孔說最後的東西是什麼想起馬上絕望染上。

「呀......！ 討厭、討厭！ 好可怕，勉強，好可怕！

「沒關係的。 因為教授是從者。 你看，我走了」

「呀~！ 哎呀，哎呀！

為了逃跑，用盡最後的力量使四肢動彈不得。 但是被周圍圍著的男人們壓抑著甚至無法閉上張開的雙腳，莫利亞蒂睜開眼睛，凝視著那充滿淚水的兇惡dild。 作為輕微的抵抗拉腰也有長的那個幾個小時接受dild們對突然打開了的anaru恰好附有了。 然後男人打開了閃光燈的開關。

「哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦~」

栗子和莫利亞蒂翻白眼。 將腸壁咯吱咯吱地打入的迪爾德立刻充滿了莫里亞蒂的直腸，想要再往裡走進去。 太粗的dild被直接塗上媚藥持續擦拭過敏了的腸壁的褶子象展開一樣地前進，用大的品質被擦腫起來的前列腺的感覺即使是servant也難以忍受的那樣的快感。

「喂，喂，喂，喵，要被這樣啦！ 好啊！

莫利亞蒂知道了過去的快感會變成劇烈的痛苦和痛苦。 每當嘎噔、嘎噔一聲用大龜頭衝破結腸的入口時，地獄般的快感就襲擊莫利亞蒂的全身。 幾次被刺中深處的時候，被覆數的dild和振動持續敲打鬆弛的結腸的入口處那個dild的前端居然完全嵌入了。

「哇────哦！ 哦~！ 」

從應該枯萎了的moriatty的陰莖前頭pushu地氣勢很好地象小水一樣的東西飛出了。

「哦！ 萬沒想到會吹海潮！ 」

「很可愛教授。 用骯髒的聲音喘息，用精液和鼻涕粘糊糊地弄髒臉，並且用極粗dild被紮結腸用螃蟹股吹海水之類。 最高。 啊啊！ 受不了......！ 」

包圍的男人們看著那個拍手高興。 現在責備moriatty的dild的持有者的男人與kirakira使之閃耀疲憊的臉，從歡喜使之紅潮一邊和善地撫摸moriatty的頭髮。

但是在絕頂的漩渦中的moriatty完全沒進入到男人們的反應等。 兩腿突出，顫動痙攣，內腿肌肉。 完全嵌入了的dild的前端還細小地使之責備運動molity。 由於吹潮，在屁股上用力，把填埋的東西緊緊地勒緊，用那個刺激又吹潮。

「哦，哦~...... 啊、是、啊」

連最早的聲音都發不出來。 意識一半放飛，斷斷續續地尖銳地持續吹潮的moriatty到底覺得不好吃嗎，一人的男人停止flaking機器的開關。 然後拔出了鑲嵌的迪爾德。

「──お゛っっ♡」

從結腸咕嚕咕嚕地出去的迪爾德。 對神經本身像被攪拌一樣的感覺終於莫利亞蒂丟失了意識。

「啊~哈~！ 啊、啊♡」

與當時Deld不同，現在嵌入結腸的是福爾摩斯的陰莖。 雖然比平均尺寸還大，但以人類所能擁有的大小比人工的迪爾多要小。 並且疲勞感也比以前沒積蓄著，moriatty沒有使之飛走意識的事。 因為在陰莖上安裝了廚師戒指，所以沒有吹潮，這也是沒有失去意識的原因之一。 可是，也有最好是放飛了意識的事。

「啊~！ 嘛，再見！ 又來了！

因為還殘留著意識，所以感覺就像是絕頂後掉下來一樣，被強制性地感覺到了。 莫利亞蒂在白色裂開的思考中記住了身體急速下降的錯覺。 為了在互相接觸的距離裡(上)散發出來的福爾摩斯的香味兒也相合使之混亂莫利亞蒂的思考回路。 落下的感覺。 像燒焦了的煙味兒和什麼藥品的香味——福爾摩斯的香味。

「啊、ら、らっへん...... 啊......！ 」

莫利亞蒂忘記自我，在夢中伸出手。 然後拼命抓住碰觸指尖的某些東西，緊緊抱住。

「...... 啊，好熱烈啊」

「啊，啊...... 啊嗚、嗯、哈哈......」

緊抱著的是福爾摩斯。 莫利亞蒂沉迷于將自己推向瀑布潭的男人的脖子上，挽起他的手臂，緊緊地抱住他。 這樣一來，雙眼撲簌地流下了眼淚。 或許是擔心滿身創傷的主人吧，幾只藍色的蝴蝶在莫里亞蒂周圍翩翩飛舞，溫柔地停在被淩亂的銀髮和淚水沾濕的臉頰上。

「哈...... 哈、啊...... 呼」

肚子熱。 肚子和臉全身發熱。 在朦朧的意識中，莫利亞蒂是這樣想的。 曾經有過好幾次快感讓人產生要死掉的錯覺，現在想起那個瀑布是因為自己被夏洛克·福爾摩斯懷抱著嗎？ 雖然想來想去，但它們並沒有相連，輕飄飄地浮現出來，然後消失。

福爾摩斯對著頭上裝著臉微微撒嬌的行為的宿敵感到為難，悄悄地歎了一口氣。 莫利亞蒂似乎在思考自己接下來應該採取的行動時，恢復了平靜。 福爾摩斯咬著嘴唇說，失敗了。 不能讓莫里亞蒂像往常一樣思考。 必須使之陷入錯亂狀態，象不能好好地回答一樣地。

「...... 哎呀！ 」

有什麼好辦法呢，福爾摩斯輕輕地觸摸了嘴唇，睜開了眼睛。 那裡是莫里亞蒂胸口的尖銳。 好歹抱住了的時候，正好moriati成為了向(以)福爾摩斯壓上胸的形式。 這是僥倖。 福爾摩斯舔了舔舌頭，用唾液濕了嘴唇，慢慢地吸了進去。

「啊？ ...... 啊！ 啊、啊、──啊！

突然在心中奔跑的甜蜜刺激。 莫利亞蒂驚呆了，無意識中離開了與福爾摩斯緊密相連的身體。 可是讀了對方的行動的福爾摩斯用前牙柔軟地咬了那個瞬間吸的乳頭，胸被拉開，結果莫利亞蒂的行動只使之產生了新的快感。

「恩、ちゅ......」

「恩！ 哎，那個，好可愛，好可愛...... 奶、喵......」

用手掌捂住嘴巴，莫利亞蒂喘息。 莫利蒂沒有意識到，雖然反復說討厭，但還是想讓對方更加舔一舔，於是將自己的胸部強加給對方。

福爾摩斯吸上作為korikori的moriatty的左乳頭，用舌尖滾動舐。 相反的胸部用大手掌包住，揉搓著玩弄著刺激對手。 按住大拇指下的肌肉充分地腫了的乳頭，就那樣按摩一樣地揉的話moriatty滿足地吐出了呼吸。

「啊，啊，等一下，啊...... 嗯！ 」

然後看準時機，福爾摩斯慢慢地開始動腰。 從溫和緩慢的運動開始，逐漸增強推上去的力量，速度也加快。 與此同時，混雜著歎息的莫利亞蒂的喘息聲也迅速變高。

「啊！ 嗯、是、啊！ 」

被動搖的期間胸口的刺激也停不下來。 莫利亞蒂的背部不斷地彎曲著弓，仿佛在腦內被攪亂般的快感，終於撲通一聲倒在床單上。

「啊，啊！ ...... 哎、哎、ro、ku......」

「唔」

由於氣勢很好地向後倒下了的事的刺激堵塞一拍氣的話福爾摩斯在moriati中吐出了精力。 對於被身體微微發熱的東西掛上(放上)的感覺，莫利亞蒂用手掌摩擦薄的肚子的話鬆弛了的臉與悄然地笑。 然後用雙腳纏住福爾摩斯的腰，注入力量。 福爾摩斯現在正跟那個時候張開嘴，重新考慮如果再稍微追逼一下最好是物件由於Matabi喝醉了的貓一樣地一邊放鬆臉在床單一邊頻繁地擦上鬆弛了的身體的 moriatty的身姿。 然後福爾摩斯的眼睛突然停在床下的紙袋裡。 大大小小的各種各樣的東西進入著,不過，福爾摩斯著眼的是粉紅色的小玩具和膠帶用的紙帶。

伸出手從紙袋中取出那些。 然後兩個交替著看，福爾摩斯無精打采地躺在床單上，心不在焉地呆呆地凝視著眺望虛空的莫利蒂。

注意到敏銳視線的莫利亞蒂用焦點不定的眼睛看著福爾摩斯。 猶豫不決的視線停留在了福爾摩斯手中的東西。

「啊，啊...... 嗯」

馬上理解了持有的東西是什麼的moriatty同時直覺地領悟了對方在企圖什麼。 迷糊而鬆弛的表情立刻從緊張中凍僵，朦朧的眼睛也恢復了銳利。 然後莫利亞蒂不情願地搖著頭，在床單上爬行後退。

「呀，那個...... 哎、是啊......」

粉紅色的轉子和紙帶。 莫利亞蒂想，默不作聲的男人會把自己的胸前推上轉子，用膠帶貼上固定住。 福爾摩斯手中的小玩具是改造品，使之產生與那個可愛的尺寸不相稱的那樣強有力的振動。 對那件事很瞭解的莫利亞蒂，蒼白著臉逃跑。 身體已經接近極限了，腦袋裡也亂七八糟的想把身體放在床上睡覺。 但是福爾摩斯似乎是真心的。 推倒從床打算爬出的moriaty，與乾笑。

「不要逃避。 你看，這裡不是還在變硬嗎？ ...... 更想做。 可以吧？ 詹姆斯......」

「啊，不行，那個，給胸部...... 討厭啦」

耳邊被甜蜜地低聲私語，莫利亞蒂感到腰裡發出麻木的快感。 勃起，與sukoshiko被對待滴(垂下)toro蜜的陰莖，moriati的身體的深處再次情欲的火點亮。

「討厭被貼在胸口？ 」

「嗚、嗚、嗯！ 討厭！ 胸口是......」

「那除了胸部以外呢？ 」

福爾摩斯突然吮吸乳頭。 用手指夾住相反的乳頭，咯吱咯吱地扭轉著嘴裡含著舌頭。

「啊！ 啊，除了胸部、胸部、胸部和胸部的話...... 好啊！ 」

被激烈地責備雙胸，莫利亞蒂的頭中充滿了胸的事。 於是，無法想像胸部以外的事物的他，這樣回答道：「除了胸部以外，可以使用轉子」。 對莫利亞蒂的回答福爾摩斯一邊微笑一邊舔嘴唇。

「那麼先把戒指摘下來吧」

福爾摩斯把臉靠近大開著的莫利亞蒂的腳之間。 然後對著顫抖的莫利亞蒂的陰莖輕輕地插上嘴。

「啊！ 啊，再見，哈」

「雖然沒有你那麼擅長......」

然後在溫暖的嘴裡接受那個陰莖。 莫利亞蒂不由自主地合上了雙腳。 但是福爾摩斯並不在意這些，而是用舌頭黏糊糊地說著口交。

用舌頭感覺到獨特的苦味，從鼻子散發出的雄臭。 他認為，這些對於福爾摩斯來說是第一次經歷，所以很難適應。 並且對30分以上持續說自己的陰莖的moriatty連佩服都抱了。 他以沉醉于隔板的臉對福爾摩斯的陰莖鼻子靠近，對他來說雄臭說不定是興奮的材料。 一邊這樣那樣的考慮一邊加速愛撫的步伐。

雖然不覺得舔性器很髒，但是剛才還在舔這個男人的肛門。 福爾摩斯積極地親近了陰部，說是事到如今才發生的。 舔龜頭，處理竿子，用舌頭玩弄陰囊。 雖然福爾摩斯從未習慣過咕嚕咕嚕地灑落的牛仔液的味道，但他還是不停地刺激著陰莖。

「啊，啊，嗚～～嗚、啊哈」

然後最後把手指掛在戒指上。 迅速取下它，白濁從陰莖尖端無力地順著竿子啪嗒啪嗒地灑了出來。

「...... 詹姆斯」

「啊、嗚、嗚...... 嗯，哈」

福爾摩斯用手緊緊地握住床單享受射精的快感的莫里亞蒂的臉頰。 如果現在失去意識的話會很困擾。 看到莫利亞蒂微微睜開眼睛，福爾摩斯拿起放在床單上的轉子。

「那麼，加上這個吧............ 在這裡哦」

「嗯...... 嘿？ 啊，騙人！ 喂，喂」

枯萎了的陰莖，正好龜頭被捆住的部分推上轉子，moriati改變眼的顏色動搖了。 並且從心底後悔做了如果胸以外好這樣的回答的事。 無視悲痛的叫喊聲，福爾摩斯在哆嗦的陰莖上貼上了轉子。 並且，不難地解除moriati的私用終端的鎖，點擊觀景窗的插圖被描繪了的圖示。 切換到錄影機，按下錄影按鈕，終端發出了清脆的聲音。

「就是拍哈姆照。 ...... 反正他們也有過一兩次吧？ 那麼......」

將錄影中的終端暫時放在床單上，福爾摩斯將自己的陰莖解開壓在莫里亞蒂的肛門上。 刺激福爾摩斯的激烈活塞和龜頭的轉子，並且從快樂喘息瘋狂的自己的身姿全部不剩地被錄影─想像從現在開始的mority哀傷的那樣臉使之青醒顫抖了,不過， 期待與那個恐怖同樣地能給予的快感心跳不已。 莫利亞蒂的氣息越來越高。

「哈、呵...... 把開關放在裡面嗎？ ...... 我走了」

「嘿！ 啊、呵、啊」

福爾摩斯的陰莖進入到肛門。 看到轉子的控制器，莫利亞蒂一下子咽了口水。 一想到那個終端機的小觀景窗裡映照著怎樣的自己，小腹就怦然心動地疼。 喀嚓和福爾摩斯的手指按了轉子的開關。

「喂，喂！ 啊，啊，啊！

威力中被改造的那個使之產生比普通的轉子更大的刺激。 從過敏的龜頭直接傳達的激烈的振動。 並且福爾摩斯看著騰騰地轉動的moriatty的身姿一切的斟酌沒做把腰做為弱點的結腸的入口掛上(放上)著很強地敲了。

「好奇怪！ 啊，哎呀，小雞巴！ 小公雞♡超可愛的、小公雞♡超胖的♡超胖的♡啊嘿嘿♡ 」

連呼猥褻的言詞moriatty喘息狂亂。 福爾摩斯舉起終端，好好地收錄了那個情況。 福爾摩斯一邊滴滴答答一邊想，因為一隻手拿著終端，不能很好地搖動腰是難點。 包裹著陰莖的莫里亞蒂的腸壁就像是科幻電影中出現的外星人，像別的生物一樣對福爾摩斯的陰莖大發雷霆。

「喔喔！ 啊，太陽公公♡貓咪壞了龍♡」

「啊！ 就算壞了，用魔力也能治癒！ 」

「や゛ぁ♡笨蛋、なっちゃ♡腦袋、變成笨蛋了哦♡啊♡喵♡喵♡」

垂涎欲滴，臉頰像石榴一樣鮮紅，雖然滿身是汗，但莫利亞蒂還是笑了。 心情舒暢得不得了，不知為什麼覺得很滿足。 各種各樣的感情以非常快的速度在腦海中奔跑。

「你啊！ 那個頭腦，這樣的事不會被損壞，所以放心吧！ 」

「哦~呵呵，真的嗎？ 」我，笨蛋，放屁？ 啊、嗯♡」

拍打呼啦呼啦呼啦呼啦響地腰地聲音，用拳擊式地結合部與化妝水到現在吐出了地精液混雜地聲音，並且轉子的振動音。 為了不被它們抹去，福爾摩斯提高了聲音。 如果如果做了隔音處理左右的房間聲音說不定洩漏。 但是那樣的事不用介意一心一意揮動腰，福爾摩斯為了更加煽動moriatty的興奮用猥褻的言詞野次了他。

「話雖如此，龜頭被玩具責備了，用陰莖挖了肛門，看起來相當幸福的表情啊！ 這個、淫亂......！ 你那麼喜歡陰莖嗎！ 」

「啊！ しゅき、しゅきぃ♡おちゃんぽ、わただしゅきッ♡しゃーろくの♡バキバキで...... 啊、喵、小敲門的大雜燴♡しゅきー♡あはぁ♡」

聽到莫里亞蒂的回信，福爾摩斯確信是時候了。 現在莫里亞蒂沒有冷靜的思考力等碎片，對被問到的事情坦率地還回去，如果餵食的話不會迷惑，馬上就會飛上去。 長時間的性行為使疲勞達到頂峰。 一定會說福爾摩斯希望的話。

「這樣啊，呵呵，詹姆斯，我想把我的陰莖放到結腸裡吧？ 」

「嗯！ 好想要、好酷的小雞巴、好想要♡」

首先第一階段清除。 福爾摩斯一邊慎重地觀察moriatty的表情和動作一邊反復言詞。

「那麼，說點什麼，就按你希望的去做吧。 把陰莖塞到最裡面，就這樣激烈地搖晃吧...... 能說出來嗎？

福爾摩斯把嘴唇靠近莫利亞蒂的耳邊，低聲私語。 聽到這個消息的莫利亞蒂沉默地笑了笑，說明白了，就用雙手抱起自己的膝蓋，做出了將結合部分清晰地映在終端攝像機上的姿勢。

「啊、我、我、我！ 小貓咪醬淫亂Anyuru♡從現在開始啊，變成隻有yarokunokunbo，才有的東西哦♡所以，對不起啦 ♡我的敏感Ketsumanko♡變成了yaroku的專用啊 ♡啊￣啊，喂，yaroku，因為說了！ 快點給我磨蹭蹭吧♡」

觀景窗好好地把視線對準觀景窗曬聯合部分，一邊放鬆嘴邊那樣斷言了的moriatty的身姿好好地記錄下了。 福爾摩斯內心苦笑著說，雖然不能說得那麼好，但這樣計畫就完美完成了。 福爾摩斯在莫利亞蒂的嬌聲好好地進入的距離放置終端，用自由了的一隻手抓住莫利亞蒂的腰很強地吸引。 並且插入的陰莖尖端以那個氣勢完全嵌入了莫里亞蒂的結腸。

「哇~っっ♡是ぎだぁ♡お゛、ーー♡に゛ゃあ！ 超可愛的，小矮子♡」

對焦急等待的東西莫利亞蒂使四肢痙攣絕頂了。 那個表情對頂峰沒有恐懼。 享受用所說的幸福幸福得不得了，恍惚的表情打破身體的快樂。

福爾摩斯再次向放置著的終端伸出手，面向moriatty準備觀景窗。 如果是福爾摩斯的預測，莫里亞蒂應該做某事。

「哇~~哦~♡ぐる♡ぎっちゃう♡啊！ 啊、啊゛啊゛っっっ♡おしお♡」

莫利亞蒂「嗚嗚」地吹起了海潮。 結腸和龜頭同時被責備，並且捆綁根部的戒指也沒有了。 把舌頭伸到天花板上，兩腳叉開，不停地吹著潮水。

「啊♡ケツアクメ♡ケツアクメとまんゃい♡お゛ほう♡またぐるう♡ またキメキメッしゃった♡おほう♡またぐるう♡またキメッしゃった ♡」

「──呼！ 」

「っ♡しゃろくの、せーし...... 來了......♡」

在蠕蠕而動的腸壁上，福爾摩斯身體顫抖著吐出了白濁。 絕頂產生了下一個絕頂的無底的快樂漩渦。 如果是活生生的人就無法忍受這一點在從者的身體裡勉強忍耐，莫里亞蒂持續吹幾分鐘潮水，用飽滿的臉撫摸著接受了精液的肚子，然後終於跳躍的四肢的動作停止，然後將它們扔到床單上。 失去知覺。

「...... 呼。 照這個樣子，兩三天不能動了吧。 做得有點過頭了嗎？ 但是，一切順利」

床上摩利亞蒂輕輕地呼出平靜的睡意。 福爾摩斯坐在床邊，一邊踩著煙斗一邊操作莫里亞蒂的終端。

終端的媒體欄目福爾摩斯和moriatty的hame拍攝映射好好地用語音附著被記錄。 福爾摩斯不知該不該編輯，最後還是在無編輯的狀態下打上「也請各位朋友多多指教」的字樣，然後把該視頻發送給通話履歷最高的人。

「這個符號沒有特別的意義，是隨機的吧。 」

終端的位址簿中存在著以記號登錄到主人和mashu，其他從者的名字中的位址。 大概數十五個人左右。 這些全部是莫利亞蒂系結了肉體關係的男人們的位址吧。 各自的記號大概也適用，其他的人誰不明白moriatty對方明白誰，那樣的東西。

到底打開視頻的男人會做出怎樣的表情呢？ 與其說臉色蒼白，不如說是因為莫利亞蒂的癡態而興奮，當場拔掉。 但是已經沒有必要再懷抱莫利亞蒂了吧。 如果勉強抱住他的話，夏洛克·福爾摩斯是不會沉默的言外牽制。 也有人威脅說，把你的經歷調查的遍體鱗次櫛比，也不知道會把它放到哪裡去。 總之，莫利亞蒂已經不會被他們抱著了。 但是莫利亞蒂再次邀請男人們的可能性也充分過多。 雖說福爾摩斯已經取得了諾言，但當他醒來時，莫利亞蒂肯定已經完全忘記了他所說的話。 可能會邀請男人們。 那樣的話，只能讓自己的目光炯炯地握住莫利亞蒂的馬轡了。

「...... 嗯？ 」

這個那個地考慮的福爾摩斯從睡的moriatty的屁股kopopu垂下的白濁注意到了。 比剛才舐了的時候更痛地紅地腫起了的肛門的邊緣和，與精液的對比鎮定了的福爾摩斯的陰莖pikuri地疼。 視線向下移的話完全那個硬地反過來著。

「真為難啊......」

本來自己性欲很薄，應該幾乎沒有自慰。 被迫服用的媚藥的效果也許還在持續。 福爾摩斯會向滾開的地方伸出手，握住的時候會向上下摩擦。

「呼、呼、...... 啊、哈」

腦海中浮現出莫利亞蒂的癡態和被打了陰莖的時候的那個腰迴響的強的快感。 福爾摩斯一邊喘著氣，不斷加快使用的速度，一邊沉浸在自慰中，終於在手掌中吐出了變薄的白濁。

「哈，哈，...... 嗚、呼」

頭腦深處急速變冷。 想用紙巾擦掉手上沾滿的白濁，福爾摩斯想到了某件事情便伸手去睡覺。

「想要魔力吧？ 灑落下來太可惜了」

在自己不知情的地方與幾個男人們有著關係，作為對那個事的一點點的附加，福爾摩斯只是把手出的白濁液塞進moriatianaru，用滾子堵住了入口。 不愧是開關。 莫利亞蒂微微顫抖了下身體，但沒有醒來，再次平靜地睡了起來。

「那麼，淋浴吧......」

因為化妝水、精液、潮水等原因，墊子已經不能用了。 福爾摩斯一直認為必須換床，突然停止了動作，看了床單上的終端。 這裡有主人和Masshu，還有Servant們的連絡方式，那裡面還有那個男人們的連絡方式——。

「壞了嗎？ 」

壞了，就這麼辦吧。 徹底到無法修理的程度。 備份也好好地預先關閉。 於是，福爾摩斯下定決心，為了洗澡，把腳轉向了浴室。

「骨膠！ 」

第二天，福爾摩斯在自己的房間裡被藤丸狠狠地罵了一頓。 為了活動週期去叫莫里亞蒂的時候，莫里亞蒂一直躺在床上，慌慌張張地跑過去問他，說是和福爾摩斯發生了很多事情，腰很痛，暫時不能動了。

「雖然不知道做了什麼！ 福爾摩斯不要太欺負教授！ 不行啊！ 」

手放到腰裡，氣勢洶洶的藤丸和坐在地板上正坐著的狀態下絕不轉身對視的福爾摩斯。 面對滿臉鼓起的偵探，藤丸咯吱咯吱地搔了頭。 腰疼動不了的moriaty，總覺得皮膚光澤比平時好心情的福爾摩斯，灑了酒說想重新做床墊試著試著看了到底灑了幾瓶，倒不如啤酒掛也做了嗎？ 濕潤的床墊。 從這些被匯出的福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂昨晚是不是做了性行為，疑惑。 但是藤丸是青春期的男子。 昨天晚上玩得開心嗎？ 耶！ 嘴巴裂開也聽不到，沒想到福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂竟然有這樣的關係，真是讓人難以置信。

「——咳。 而且教授的手機也壞了......。 全部分解，然後用冷水浸泡，弄壞了嗎...... 全部刪除備份？ 哇......」

從讀檢討書的藤丸的眼睛連續不斷地光被丟失。 福爾摩斯好像把莫里亞蒂的智慧手機弄壞了，從馬修那裡聽到的時候，想著是不是在吵架的時候摔碎了之類的，很明顯這是故意的。 乾脆連噁心也記的那樣執念深深地被徹底地破壞。

「我賠償後買新的東西比較好吧。 ...... 對了，主人，使用令咒，命令他「在換新位址的時候，我一定要向福爾摩斯確認」

「啊，那肯定不行吧！ 束縛太激烈了！ 男朋友嗎！ 」

藤丸砰地搖了搖頭。 我搞不清楚什麼原因，腦袋好像很難理解。 然後小聲嘟嘟囔囔的說「把通話和短信的履歷全部轉發到我的電腦上，預先安裝病毒......」這樣認真地嘟噥著的樣子也太可怕了。 這是幻覺，這是幻覺，藤丸自己這樣想著的時候，放在房間裡的床在蠕動著。

「啊，教授！ 身體沒事吧？

「主人！ 對不起...... 達迪，稍微年紀一點也沒有用國際象棋的比賽熱烈起來......」

國際象棋比賽中，為什麼什麼情況下腰那麼疼？ 而且就算拉肚子也一直躲在廁所裡。 果然二人昨晚安娜fu的樂趣——。 在快要咽喉的疑問的時候藤丸哈哈，做出了衷心的笑容。 那是因為大分歪斜而抽筋的。

「還有，福爾摩斯好像把教授的手機弄壞了...... 雖然他本人說要賠償......」

戰戰兢兢地把檢討書遞給莫里亞蒂，他仔細地看了一遍，說：「啊，和藤丸的預想相反啊，什麼都沒有。 」

「啊，不生氣嗎？ 」

真的被故意破壞了嗎？ 這個傢伙確實是懷著殺機的啊。 藤丸頻繁地這麼說，但莫利亞蒂把檢討書還給藤丸，就喀嚓一笑。


End file.
